Peaceful Green Love
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: Season 2 of Peaceful Green Days. After so long, the 13th division have a new vice captain. Wonder who is the new vice captain! The story evolves around Hitsugaya, Hinamori, OCs Kunogi and Rokuda. [HitsuHina, various pairings... Love Web?] Terrible news!
1. Chapter 1: Aotsuki Kurenai Tanjyo

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter1: Aotsuki Kurenai Tanjyo

Tadaima!!! The story of Peaceful Green Days continues here. Sorry for the readers who prefer HitsuXOC but Hurray for HitsuXHina fans. Midori is going to have a new love, just what I wrote in my bullitin board. Sorry for taking this story so long. I needed to revise the story several times so I didn't published it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

* * *

'_I'm Kunogi Midori, Gotei 13 5th division captain. I just became captain last June. My cousin Rokuda Murasaki became captain of the 9th division in July after we had a match for the position of the 5th division captain. I thought she was my sister but it turned out that she's my cousin. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo are my childhood friends until now' _

_I left Seireitai for 30 years to train so I could protect Momo-chan. When I came home, Seireitai had already finished the war with Aizen. Gotei 13 needed two new captains and I volunteered to be captain of the 5th division._

_When autums started, an espada with the rank number 0 and name Cero (means zero) made war with us shinigamis. With Toushirou-kun, Momo-chan and Murasaki-chan we were able to beat the ultimate espada._

_Everything didn't go well at that time. Toushirou-kun confessed his love to me but I left him hanging. I thought he gave up on me but he didn't. I thought Momo-chan hated me so I thought I should blame it to Toushirou-kun but in the end it was my fault for not answering him when he confessed. I politely rejected him and wished for harmony among us.'_

October comes. The air becomes dry. The leaves of the trees are falling faster as the autumn deepens.

"I'm Aotsuki Kurenai." Bowed a girl about Hinamori's age. Her hair is blue as the clear waters. Her eyes are Deep Ocean blue. Her lips are pink and fair skinned. Such beauty came to the higher ranks. "I'm the new vice-captain of the 13th division." Said Aotsuki politely.

"At last you got a vice-captain, Ukitake taichou." Kyoraku taps Ukitake's shoulder.

After for so long, the 13th division finally have a vice-captain after Kuchiki Rukia killed vice-captain Shiba Kaien. Ukitake had a hard time keeping his work in tuck with his weak body. Now, he can rest longer with a new vice-captain.

October 1, the story continues.

The weather is pleasantly cool. The cool breeze carries cool and dry wind. Along with the breeze, leaves of Momiji (resembles like Maple leaves) tag along.

"Konnichiwa, Toushirou-kun!!!" Kunogi went in the 10th division office.

Hinamori and Rokuda tagged along. They are holding four medium sized traditional bento boxes (lunch box). They came to the 10th division to eat lunch together.

"Nee nee! Did you hear that Otusan has a new vice-captain? I was shocked that it wasn't Kotetsu Kiyone or Kotsubaki Sentaro. I think they deserve to be Otousan's vice-captain but both of them couldn't be vice-captain at once…" said Kunogi.

"Ukitake taichou lost his vice-captain long ago and he got a new one just now. Now the vice-captains are complete so I think it's okay." Said Hinamori. She takes a bit of her onigiri (hand packed rice triangles).

Rokuda simply didn't react. She continues to eat the bento Hinamori made.

Hitsugaya swallows the chicken karaage (fried chicken) in his mouth. "I'm impressed with this bentou. I was surprised that Momo made this. If it's something to do with ART then I only expect Midori to make bento." Said Hitsugaya.

"Impossible! I can't make cook meals! I tend to burn them in the fry pan and I can't cut vegetables properly. I can only make sweets." Said Kunogi. She picked up a lump of stir fried bean sprouts and eats it with great joy.

"You burn? I can't believe it…" said Hitsugaya.

Rokuda speaks, "You know, when I was with Midori when we were still known to each other as sisters, I was in Hell when Midori cooks. Terrible experience, I say."

"That was mean, Murasaki-chan!" yelled Kunogi. "Mine is not that Hell but it's just not good."

"I can't believe Midori can't cook meals… I thought you're perfect in the field of arts. So you have a black spot…" Hitsugaya finishes his first onigiri.

"I'm not perfect so don't expect me too much." Kunogi takes a bit of her onigiri.

They all ate their lunch peacefully. After they ate lunch they went out to take a walk at the lake. The sun's rays are not stinging their skins so they stayed as long as they want.

Kunogi decides to bring an apple pie for her foster parents so she left them first. Hitsugaya went back to his office to clean up the works Matsumoto left (She slacked off again!!!!). Rokuda and Hinamori continue to stay beside the lake to have a little chat.

"Otusan!!" called Kunogi. She runs quietly through the 13th division hallways.

Ukitake is currently talking to his new vice-captain. He notices Kunogi calling him. "Midori!" called Ukitake.

Kunogi stops then shows Ukitake her apple pie. "I made some apple pie so eat it with Okasan."

Ukitake receives the pie, "Arigatou (Thank you), Midori."

Ehem!

The new vice-captain calls attention. "Well, well… Isn't she Kunogi Midori taichou? Nice to meet you, I'm Aotsuki Kurenai." She extends her aight arm to shake hands with Kunogi.

"Hajimemashite, Aotsuki-san" Kunogi shakes hands with Aotsuki.

When they break off the hands, Aotsuki speaks "well, as you are a captain, I think you should act more formal during office hours like now. Captains should make good example." lectured Aotsuki.

"It's okay, Aotsuki. She's my foster daughter so let her be." Said Ukitake, defending his loved foster daughter.

Aotsuki grins. She makes a bow, "I apologize for my rudeness." Then she leaves.

The next day, Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Kunogi are walking along the park side of Seireitai. The scenery of the autumn leaves falling is spectacular.

Kunogi notices Aotsuki sitting by herself near by.

"Aotsuki!!" called Kunogi.

Aotsuki quickly notices the calling Kunogi but her gaze is not on Kunogi. She springs out of seat and dashes her way to the three.

Her focus goes to Hitsugaya, "You must be Hitsugaya Toushirou! Such cute captain!" She suddenly wraps her arms around Hitsugaya and rubs her cheeks on Hitsugaya.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kunogi pulls Aotsuki away from Hitsugaya. "What are you doing?! You lectured me yesterday that you should be formal during formal hours."

Aotsuki poses with arrogance in her face, "Captains are meant to be the examples of the subordinates. My captain does it, so do I."

Kunogi's blood seems to be boiling. She hates this new vice-captain. Her thought of Kiyone or Sentaro being vice-captain becomes a wish. She takes Hitsugaya and Hinamori and leaves Aotsuki without greetings.

In a mansion far away…

"Father… Mother, I'm taking my leave to search for a girl who's worth to be my wife. Good bye." The boy is wearing a traditional shinigami's black kimono. He leaves his mansion and went to Seireitai.

In the captain's meeting…

"Wai!!" Kunogi jumped in joy.

"What??" the rest couldn't believe.

Yamamoto said "This month we will have a festival. Part one is Undokai (Sports fest) and the other is Gekishoubai (Stage play). It's for the officials to stretch their backs from the everyday paper works so be happy about it."

After the captain's meeting…

"Isn't exiting!? I love Undokai!!!" Kunogi is in a state of hyper again.

"Shouldn't you shiver to the bones? I thought you hate stage plays." Said Rokuda.

Kunogi did shiver. "We-well… I'm participating it as a costume and makeup artist…!"

"You can't only do that. Yamamoto shoutaichou said everyone should act." Said Rokuda in a scary tone.

"Waa!! Don't say like that, Murasaki-chan!" Kunogi curled her body and hid her head.

Somewhere near…

'_This is the way out from the captain's meeting hall…. I should wait for someone to come out…'_ thought the boy from the mansion.

The first to come out is Kyoraku and Ukitake… _'Agr, both males…'_ Next came out are Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi… _'More males!' _then at last Soi Fong comes out… _'Not her… look at her expression, she looks scary.'_ Thought the boy.

Dashing in the hallway is Kunogi. The boy had struck his eyes on her. _'Perfect!'_

Next comeing out is Komamura and Rokuda. Since Komamura is huge and Rokuda is small, Rokuda wasn't seen.

The boy follows Kunogi until they are on the way to the 5th division. His chance for asking her hand to marriage in the quiet walkway with autumn leaves raining is such perfect place.

"Soko no kawaii ojyou-sama! (The cute little lady over there!)" The boy shows himself.

Kunogi turns her attention to the boy. She wonders who is he; she never saw him before. "What is it?" asked Kunogi.

The boy takes Kunogi's right hand gently, "My name is Matsutake Matsukichi. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Kunogi slides her hand off from Matsutake. She bows a little, "I'm Kunogi Midori, nice to meet you." Said Kunogi in a polite manner.

"Midori… nice peaceful name. Midori, I…" he takes her hand again but Kunogi makes the stage play ruined.

"AAAHHH!!! I forgot to submit this to Yama-jiisan!" Kunogi pulls out a piece of paper tied with a green string. "Gomen ne (I'm sorry), Matsutake-kun. I have to go for a while. Please wait me at the 5th division office." Kunogi with shunpo disappears.

"Eh?" Matsutake is left blankly.

He has no choice but to go to Kunogi's office and wait. He followed the straight path and he sees the 5th division building soon. He enters the building and he asks for direction from a member of the 5th division.

Matsutake knocks the door.

"Come in" answered Hinamori.

Matsutake opens the door and enters the room. He finds another girl with the same age as Kunogi sitting at her desk doing her paper works. He finds her beauty attractive but what deserves him is a captain so he didn't give interest on her.

Hinamori stops writing then faces Matsutake. "Anything you want?" asked Hinamori.

"I'm told by Kunogi taichou to wait for her here." Answered Matsutake.

"Have a seat over there." Hinamori pointed at the single seat couch.

He patiently waits for Kunogi. His mind wonders for his next action, recreating his well-laid plans. Minutes later, Kunogi comes in.

Kunogi sits at her seat in her desk. "Well, what is it, Matsumoto-kun?" asked Kunogi.

'_The mood is ruined… anyway'_ he thought that this is his chance so he just bares the fact that he lost the great chance. "Kunogi Midori, Ore to kekon shite kudasai. (Please marry me)" said Matsutake in formal manner.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this fic! Otanoshimi ni! 


	2. Chapter 2: Midori no Koi

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 2: Midori no Koi

"Kunogi Midori, Ore to kekon shite kudasai. (Please marry me)" said Matsutake in formal manner.

Hinamori's eyes popped. _'What?! Ma-marriage?!'_ Hinamori couldn't believe.

"_Ehem!_ I'm from the Matsutake Family, an infamous rich family in Seireitai. I'm assigned in the 7th division recently. My family wishes me to marry a captain from Gotei 13 as my family has pride. Would you accept my hand?" said Matsutake.

Kunogi shakes her head and hand; "I haven't known enough of you so I think there is no valid reason for you to marry me." Said Kunogi.

'_She refused… what a relief.'_ Though Hinamori.

"Then I shall…!" _BANG!_ Matsuteke didn't finish his request.

The door flung opens with a bang. Matsumoto comes in with a ripped stuff toy. "Midori-chan!!! Taihen! (Emergency!) Maui is!!!" She shows Kunogi the ripped cow stuff toy.

"Maui!!! Okay, bring him to my room immediately, Rangiku-neechan!" said Kunogi in a hurry. She left her seat in the office and runs out with Matsumoto.

The room becomes silent. Hinamori continues her work while Matsutake freezes in his seat.

"Matsutake-san, please leave this office now. As you see, my captain is busy." Said Hinamori but her mind continues _'even it's not work…'_

Since Kunogi is no longer in his reach to speak further more, he left the 5th division building. However, he didn't give up on her. He will do anything for Kunogi falling in love to him. He returns to his room and reconstruct new plans.

"Taihen!!!!" yelled Hinamori. She enters the 9th division office without knocking.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou, you should at least knock the door before you come in." said Rokuda in a business-like tone. She continues to do her paper works but Hinamori disturbs her.

"Murasaki-chan!! I really mean that it's emergency!!!" shouted Hinamori.

Rokuda stops writing, she looks at Hinamori and said "So what is the emergency, Momo?"

In the 10th division office, Hitsugaya had this frustration.

-Flash back-

"_Taichou!!!" yelled Matsumoto._

"_I-it's your fault, Matsumoto!" said Hitsugaya holding the ripped poor Maui._

_He previously used Maui for hitting Matsumoto for her inexcusable irresponsibility. Maui's leg had remained in Hitsugaya's hand and the main body hits Matsumoto._

"_Maui!!! Taichou, I will immediately bring Maui to Midori-chan! Please wait!" Matsumoto took the cow's ripped arm and body then rushed out of the office._

"_Oi! Matsumoto! Come back here!!!" Shouted Hitsugaya but didn't reach her. Matsumoto had escaped again._

-End of flash back-

He places his chin over his left palm and continues with his work. With such thing happened, Hitsugaya couldn't concentrate. _'That Matsumoto…'_ He is completely pissed off.

The door flung open; Aotsuki enters the office. "Ohayo, Toushirou-chan!" She hops in the office then sits on Hitsugaya's desk.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou. What do you want now, Aotsuki? If you have nothing better than work then go back to your division and help Ukitake." Said Hitsugaya in an unpleasant tone.

"Hitsugaya taichou? Let's stop the formality! Call me Kurenai-chan. I'm calling you Toushirou-chan and that's decided!" smiled Aotsuki.

Hitsugaya raises his voice, "I didn't agree so get your butt off my desk!"

Hitsugaya suddenly notices Aotsuki's hand on his chin, rubbing smoothly. She leans forward to take a closer look at Hitsugaya's face. Her nose is almost touching his. "You're such a cute boy. Date with Oneesan (big sister), please?" said Aotsuki in a seductive voice.

BANG!!!!!!!

The door of the 10th division office had blown into pieces. Kunogi jumps in and lands on top of Aotsuki then sits on her in a kneeling position.

"Toushirou-kun!!! You did terrible things to Maui!!!" Shouted Kunogi. She gives Maui back to Hitsugaya "Here. I repaired him so please take care of him better this time." Kunogi calms down.

Hitsugaya takes the Cow stuff toy and puts it beside his paper works. He noticed that Aotsuki smashed his teacup when Kunogi landed on top of her. The tea spilled all over his papers. He looks at Kunogi, "Mi-Do-Ri… Look at what you have done." He points at the pile of papers.

"Eh? Ah! Sorry! I have no time to waste here! Sayonanara (good bye), Toushirou-kun!" Kunogi quickly leaves the room.

Hitsugaya runs after her. "Oi! Midori! Come back here!!!"

There he escapes Aotsuki Kurenai again with the help of Kunogi again. Aotsuki is angry. Her new shinigami uniform is wet with Hitsugaya's tea and her back has a set of footprints of her new enemy, Kunogi Midori.

"HOW DARE THAT GIRL!!!" Rokuda's anger echoed all over the 13th division building when she got back to her room.

"She's been disturbing me. It is true then… I thought it was just a rumor that they were couples. I, Aotsuki Kurenai, will defeat Kunogi Midori as a woman. Let me show you that it is I who shall love Toushirou-chan the most and the most worthy for him." Aotsuki muttered to herself in the corner of her room.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Rokuda. The news did shock her. Hearing that her cousin Midori was proposed by a young boy, she starts to think what should she do. "I don't like this! He wants his name to become famous by marrying my cousin… Unforgivable! Lucky that Midori refused." Rokuda calms down.

"Murasaki-chan, I think you should be careful too. From what he said, he needs a female captain as his bride. So, you're also a candidate. Besides that you're beautiful and looks much more captain than Midori-chan so if he sees you then he will definitely go after you more than Midori-chan!" sitting in front of Rokuda's desk is Hinamori telling her warning to Rokuda.

"Then that's better. With her childish personality, that Matsutake bastard might trick her. I will show him my power!" said Rokuda with a strong and stiff tone. She stands up from her desk.

"Murasaki-chan? What are you going to do?" asked Hinamori. She follows Rokuda.

"I'm investigating first before anything. If that bastard will still come after Midori then I will… you know." Said Rokuda in a scary tone.

"Mura…saki-chan…" Hinamori could feel Rokuda's anger.

They went to the 5th division office to see Kunogi's current condition.

When they entered the office. Kunogi is fixing the room. She seems to be in a very good mood; too good that there's something else that made her really happy. This is suspicious!

"Ah! Murakasi-chan! Momo-chan!" Kunogi approaches Rokuda and Hinamori. "What do you think about this room? I redecorated the office so it won't be boring to see the same arrangement in every division's office."

The room is more on the green theme and with added pink colors to contrast the green. The curtains are dark green with light green patterns; two layer laces are used to its edges which are white and pink. The couch and the items on the coffee table are both pink themed.

"Whoa! Amazing! Midori-chan really has good sense of nice colors! It's completely different from Toushirou-kun's office!" Hinamori's eyes are drawn into the colors of the office. Even this is not her first time to see Kunogi's decorating skills Hinamori appreciates it well deep.

"As usual, my art loving cousin Midori is excellent in decorating." Said Rokuda. This is not her first time to see Kunogi's great art skills so it doesn't surprise her… even they were separated for a long time.

Rokuda looks at Kunogi. Kunogi seems to be happy in a different way… after all, they were once called themselves sisters so Rokuda knows Kunogi is different today. There's one thing different physically. Kunogi usually uses a piece of white cloth to tie her hair but today she's wearing green ribbons with crystals.

"Midori? Those ribbons… where did it come from?" asked Rokuda.

"Eh? Ah, this is one of the interesting things in the living world. Isn't pretty?" Kunogi giggles. Her cheeks seem to be pink.

"Ah!" snaps Kunogi. "I have some strawberry tarts that I made before I decorated this room. Have some, Murasaki-chan and Momo-chan."

In the coffee table, there is a black bento box in the middle. Kunogi opens it and reveals 9 strawberry tarts. Beside the bento box, is another bento box but smaller, this can fit 3 tarts.

Kunogi picks up the smaller bento box, "Sorry but I want to give some tarts to somebody. Enjoy the tarts!" Kunogi leaves the room with excitement.

After some time eating the tarts, "This is suspicious… I think those accessories are a gift. Since it's crystals… it must be expensive. Expensive… leads to that bastard! Momo, let's follow Midori! This is bad!" said Rokuda. She quickly went out of the office.

The two follows Kunogi by sensing her reiatsu. They're distance from Kunogi is not that far… but it seems there's something wrong. Matsutake is under the 7th division but instead Kunogi went the other direction. Rokuda and Hinamori continue to follow Kunogi. They want to know what's happening with Kunogi.

Kunogi is close to them but they conceal themselves and spies Kunogi. Kunogi enters the 4th division building.

"4th division? Is it for Unohana taichou?" said Hinamori.

"It can be. Let's see…" Rokuda enters the 4th division building.

Kunogi went to the gardens and not into Unohana's office… suspicious… Is it really for Unohana?

"Midori-chan… Konnichiwa." A young boy greeted Kunogi.

"I made some strawberry tarts so I will give some to you." Said Kunogi.

"Eh! It's okay; you can keep it. It's hard to give something in exchange for your delicious sweets." Said the boy.

"You don't really have to refuse. I'm giving this to you because I like you to eat it; not that I want something in exchange." Kunogi hands the bento box to the boy.

"Well, if you insist. It would be a waste if I won't receive it. Arigatou." The boy took the box.

"Ah!" Hinamori recognizes the boy. "Ya-Ha…" Hinamori just said the first letter of the last name and the first name.

"Ya Ha? Just tell me who is he?" asked Rokuda.

* * *

Guess who's Ya Ha?! Find it out in my next chapter! It's really preety obvious that Kunogi will reject Matsutake... Owww, It's Kunogi's second time to reject a boy. Wonder how many more boys are going to confess his love for Kunogi? Oh yeah, the chapter title means "Midori's love". OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	3. Chapter 3: Love Web

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 3: Love web

"Ya-Ha!" Hinamori recognizes the boy. He's not the rich 7th division boy who proposed to Kunogi.

"Your name is Yamada Hanataro, right? Can I just call you Hana-kun? Even your name is easy to remember, it's too long." Said Kunogi in a very happy smile.

He is Yamada Hanataro, Gotei 13 4th division 7th seat. He's the boy who treated Kunogi's wounds in the hospital when she got heavily injured from the battle with Cero. (For those who read Peaceful Green Days, it is in chapter 18. Hanataro brings lunch for Midori-chan.) He was also invited to Kunogi's birthday party (chapter 19).

"Yup. You can call me in anyway. You said my name is easy to remember… why? Ichigo-san and Ganjiyu-san said it's hard to remember." Asked Yamada.

"Well, It's hard to remember long names but in your case, Hanataro is composed of easy words; Hana for flower and the common ending for a boy that is Taro. For me, it's hard to remember unusual names even they're short." Smiled Kunogi.

"You know Hana-kun, I remembered something about the ribbons you gave to me." Kunogi shows her new green hair accessory and points at the green crystals, "These are called beads. The human world manufactures fake crystal beads so almost anyone can afford to buy these beautiful crystals. Even its cheap it's really beautiful. Arigatou, Hana-kun."

"You don't really need to thank me. You gave me lots delicious of cakes and pastries so I thought of something I could give you in return. I'm really happy that you liked it." His expression is weak. He looks very helpless but his face had this kind feature.

Hiding behind the bushes are Rokuda and Hinamori. They whispered their conversation.

"Yamada Hanataro? And he's from the 4th division." Whispered Rokuda.

Hinamori moves a bit to have a better position since they had an uncomfortable spot. "Look, Midori-chan said that her new set of hair accessory are from Yamada-kun. She must really like him since she's really happy." Hinamori switches her expression to serious. "Murasaki-chan… Is it okay for you like this? As a once being her sister, do you think Yamada-kun deserves Midori-chan. I meat that Midori-chan is a captain and he's 7th seat."

Rokuda didn't fade her light expression, "Momo, I just got angry at that bastard because Midori doesn't love him. Ranking doesn't matter to me. You know, I've come to think about it… I think Midori dosen't match up with Toushirou. Midori is the childish type so her feelings are not easily to be expressed although you think it is. She deceives her feelings even she don't know she is doing it. Toushirou is the type who's dense and doesn't show his feelings just to act cool. Midori needs a person that is very understandable. I will observe this Yamada 7th seat before I decide if he is for Midori." Rokuda switches her view back to Kunogi and Yamada.

"And what are you two doing here and why are you hiding?" said a voice.

Kunogi and Yamada noticed the voice too. Kunogi was surprised to see this shinigami in the 4th division.

The voice was from the 10th division captain. "Momo… Murasaki…"

Hinamori jumps from her position. "Ah! Nothing really! We just had secret matters with Murasaki-chan so we thought of hiding it in the 4th division!"

"Secret matters? That's something fishy. What is it?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Girl matters so I think you're not allowed to know! Well, let's go Momo." Rokuda swiftly went out of the 4th division.

Hitsugaya switches his attention to Kunogi and Yamada. "What are you doing here, Midori?" said Hitsugaya with his usual cold captain's voice.

"Eh… I… I just went here to give some of my strawberry tarts." Kunogi feels the tension. Her smiles a while ago disappeared and nothing left on her face.

Yamada didn't move his mouth. He doesn't know what is happening so he just keeps quiet.

"Ah… I'm leaving, Yamada-kun. I'm visiting Okasan now, Bye." Kunogi waves her hand and left Yamada.

Yamada didn't answer back. He still stands in his position and didn't move. Hitsuagya didn't say a word and leaves the poor confused 7th seat. After that, everything becomes quiet.

Kunogi goes back to her office. She opens the door and finds Rokuda and Hinamori sitting in the couch.

"O-okaeri, Midori-chan." Greeted Hinamori. "Do you want some tea? I will prepare tea right away."

Hinamori goes to the tea cupboard but Kunogi stops her.

"Momo-chan, English teas suites best with the tarts. I will prepare the tea." Said Kunogi.

Since Hinamori don't know how to prepare English teas, she goes back to the couch and sits beside Rokuda. Few minutes later, water is boiling from the kettle that Hinamori prepared before Kunogi's arrival. Kunogi uses the boiling water for her tea and serves.

After serving, Kunogi sits beside Rokuda. "English teas has also nice aromas, isn't?" Kunogi, with her fingers rubbing the cup, smells the steam of the tea.

"Yes, it is. It's completely different from the green teas here in Soul Society." Answered Rokuda.

Kunogi tilts her cup and takes few sips from the cup's brim. Hinamori as well takes a nice drink of her tea. Rokuda picks up a strawberry tart and bites a part of it.

Silence takes over the office. Tea times should be a time where people have conversation but is this teatime really teatime? Of course it is teatime because…

"Midori… do you like Yamada Hanataro?" asked Rokuda. Without Rokuda's question, the teatime won't be success.

"Murasaki-chan?" Kunogi was startled by Rokuda's question.

'_Eh?! Murasaki-chan, why so direct?! Think about Midori-chan! She might…'_ thought Hinamori.

Kunogi didn't answer. She stops drinking her tea and keeps silent.

Rokuda didn't expect any answer. She continues to talk,"You dumped Toushirou so why do you have to worry about him? If you really like Yamada then go on. It's Toushirou's fault if he's jealous. If Toushirou is going to hurt you and Yamada then he will have to face me first. I promise you, Midori."

Kunogi's heavy expression disappeared. Instead, looks rather embarrassed. "Murasaki-chan!" she waves her hands and arms in all directions, "It's not like I like Hana-kun! I like him as a friend like Toushirou-kun!" Kunogi calms down her voice and action, "…well, like you said, I feel sorry for Toushirou-kun if I be friends with another boy… I know he will misunderstand me."

"You should leave him alone. Let Toushirou realize that you're not for him. You want to give hope for Toushirou and Momo, right?" said Rokuda in a carefree manner.

Hinamori has slight pink blushes. Indeed that Kunogi wanted Hitsugaya to love Hinamori. But hearing her name and his would really make her heart pump faster.

"Sou yo ne! (That's right!) Instead of thinking about me, why not think a plan for Toushirou-kun and Momo-chan?" Kunogi's happy spirit comes back alive.

"Mi-Midori-chan! Y-you don't have to do that!!!" Hinamori gets embarrassed. Her face is pink. Now her body seems to be hyper and moves out of her will.

"Daitai (from the start), it's your fault that you didn't express your feelings first!" complained Kunogi.

"Midori… what is the purpose of your birthday wish? We just have to wait for Toushirou's feelings for you to disappear. Just leave this matter to Toushirou and Momo." Opposed Rokuda.

Kunogi sinks back to her seat. She reforms her position and speaks again, "Then what should we do about Aotsuki? She's a threat to ToushirouXMomo! If Toushirou-kun forget me and happens to love Aotsuki because of her bold actions… definitely with Momo-chan's shy actions, Momo-chan will lose!" There she goes again that Kunogi.

"Well, that's our problem. She does really have that think face, you know. How I hate her." Commented Rokuda.

"You know, it's bad to say something like that." Said Hinamori in a soft voice.

In Aotsuki's room…

_Achoo!_

Aotsuki rubs her nose, "Somebody is talking about me… it must be that Kunogi."

Back to the 5th division office…

_Achoo!_

Rubbing her nose, she puts down her teacup back to its saucer. "She talked about me! It should be Murasaki-chan who should sneeze!" whined Kunogi.

Well, thinking as a joke, they laughed and continue their happy conversation.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya confined himself in his office and buried in piles of paper works. Matsumoto offers him her help but…

"No thanks. You can have drinking party tonight with your friends." Said Hitsugaya in a gloomy voice.

"Taichou… I insist to help you. You must be tired." Opposed Matsumoto.

_BANG!_

Hitsugaya banged his fist, "I said I don't need your help!!!" yelled Hitsugaya. His fist remained clutched and stayed on top of the desk.

"Taichou, it's very unlikely you! Please Taichou, calm down!" Matsumoto insisted.

Hitsugaya calms down; he sits back to his chair and places both his arms on the desk. "Ma…tsumoto… do I-I look weird to-today?" Hitsugaya's voice shivered.

"Taichou… What happened?" asked Matsumoto. She goes beside Hitsugaya and taps his back. "Please taichou, tell me." She tries to comfort Hitsugyaya by rubbing his back.

In Aotsuki's room…

"Saiko (Perfect)… You will regret for picking a fight with me… Kunogi Midori! I will definitely make your life miserable!"

The next day…

"We shall begin the Undokai!"

Souls are souls; being souls in Seireitai, officials needs break time from the daily paper works and have fun doing something else. This Undo Kai is a sports fest where the officials are to relax from their paper works and have work outs but different from the shinigami training.

There will be three courses of games. These are Shunpo race and tag-of-war. In the shinigami world, teams are divided into 8 teams; namely red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and pink.

This is the list of the captains and vice-captains team members of each team:

Red: Zaraki & Kira

Orange: Kuchiki & Ohmaeda

Yellow: Kyoraku & Matsumoto

Green: Soi Fong & Kusajishi

Blue: Kunogi & Aotsuki

Violet: Unohana & Hisagi

Indigo: Komamura & Isane

Pink: Hitsugaya & Hinamori

Brown: Ukitake & Iba

Black: Ichimaru & Ise

White: Rokuda & Abarai

The 1st division officials are the organizers of the fest do they are not included in the game. Having mixed teammates (mixed but the best must be Hitsugaya and Hinamori), it's as well a teamwork game.

* * *

To MimoriFanForever, please tell me if your guess is right. You said you know who's the shinigami from chapter 18 in season 1. 

I've got loyal readers! Yay! Arigatou MimoriFanForever and KaRISa! I know you two reads lots of HitsuHina fanfics. I checked the reviews of other fanfics... saw your names almost in every HitsuHina fanfics! He he!

Anyway, Undokai starts in the next chapter! Wonder who's going to win! OTANOSHIMI NI!


	4. Chapter 4: Undokai

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 4: Undokai

The sunrise from the east, the early morning sun created spectacular varies of colors in the sky. The Seireitai turned into track fields; white markings are almost everywhere.

**Team Members:**

Red: Zaraki & Kira

Orange: Kuchiki & Ohmaeda

Yellow: Kyoraku & Matsumoto

Green: Soi Fong & Kusajishi

Blue: Kunogi & Aotsuki

Violet: Unohana & Hisagi

Indigo: Komamura & Isane

Pink: Hitsugaya & Hinamori

Brown: Ukitake & Iba

Black: Ichimaru & Ise

White: Rokuda & Abarai

First course: Shunpo race

The contestants line in their position as the sun continues to rise. With a single signal, captains disappear from our sight.

The racecourse is to run the whole seireitai. Each team has a small color-coded baton. At some point, the first batch passes the baton to the next batch, a total of 5 passing.

All of the first batch contestants are captains. The leading runners are Kuchiki and Zaraki. All the rest are racing over the 3rd places.

"This is a piece of cake!" said Zaraki. Now, he's leading the race… Kuchiki is no longer behind him. It seems like Kuchiki is tired and Zaraki was able to maintain his pace. However, the reason why he thinks he's the leading contestant is because he's off track. From this point, it's impossible for Red team to win… Sorry.

Since Zaraki is off track, Kuchiki leads the way.

The lazy captain Kyoraku seems to drift off his pace. "That Yama-jii… Why do I have to participate on these games? It's so troublesome."

Soi Fong increases her speed. She manages to catch up Kuchiki. _'With this speed, I could win and gain Yoruichi-sama's love!'_ This thought motivates her but Kuchiki is still fast enough not for her to be the lead.

Kunogi runs behind Soi Fong. With such small body, she could somehow manage to catch up the two leading captains.

Unohana could barely run ahead Kyoraku. It's her full-speed; however, if Kyoraku have motivation to go faster then she will end up being the last.

Komamura runs ahead of Kyoraku. With such huge body, he is at disadvantage.

Hitsugaya goes neck-to-neck with Kunogi. Their speed is not much difference and it doesn't even have changes of the slightest in who's the leading. Since they are in the same level of speed, it seems that Hitsugaya is distracted by Kunogi's worthless encouragement or teases. She even asks Hitsugaya what kind of pastry she's going to make next time.

'_That Midori… you're supposed to be concentrating this race instead of thinking other things!'_ Hitsugaya either is not concentrating.

Ukitake's condition is well. His body could run more than Unohana but less than Kunogi's and Hitsugaya's speed.

Ichimaru runs in a constant pace and continues to run in the middle of everyone. Whenever there's someone is going pass him or going behind him, he greets them a "Hello! Today's weather is nice, isn't?"

Rokuda goes on an undefined speed. She sometimes could go as far as few centimeters behind Soi Fong but sometimes she goes far behind as Ukitake. When she comes near Hitsugaya and Kunogi, she gets involved at Kunogi's senseless distractions.

Here they come, the passing of the baton to the next player. Kuchiki made the first pass followed by Soi Fong. Rokuda at this point follows the third place. Kunogi manages to get the fourth place. Hitsugaya takes the fifth in a fraction of a time after Kunogi. Ichimaru passes his baton before Ukitake could. Ukitake passes his baton a second after Ichimaru. Unohana passes hers right after Ukitake. Lastly, Zaraki, but he's too far from the racetrack.

Second runners in the race are depending on the team's choice. In the Orange team, Kuchiki passed his baton to Ohmaeda. Soi Fong passed hers to Kusajishi. Rokuda hands over her baton to a 4th seat officer. Kunogi passed hers to a 3rd seat officer. Hitsugaya used his full speed to pass his baton to Hinamori. Ichimaru gives his to Ise with a smile. Iba grabs Ukitake's baton full of force. Unohana uses her last strength to give hers to Hisagi. Komamura manages to pass his to Isane just right after Unohana passes hers. Kyoraku lazily passed his baton to Matsumoto; Matsumoto quickly grabs the baton. Last again, Zaraki still haven't returned back to the track, couldn't give his to Kira.

"Zaraki taichou? Where are you?!" panicked Kira. Everyone except his team, were able to go on the race. Kira couldn't run without the baton. Wonder where's Zaraki…

_-Flash back-_

"_You're the last to run, Aotsuki." Said Kunogi._

"_Why am I last? I am supposed to be the…"_

"_Aotsuki, just do what I said." Ordered Kunogi._

"_Why should I?!" opposed Aotsuki._

_Kunogi answers Aotsuki's question. "Because all captains are supposed to be running first. I don't want you to be the second runner because I hate you. Simple, isn't?"_

_Aotsuki grins. "Fine! Anyway, I don't want Kunogi taichou-san to pass me the baton!" said Aotsuki in a very annoyed expression._

_-End of flash back-_

The captain race is over, passing it to their subordinates… exception of Red team of course. The captains take break and chats with each other of their feelings about the Undokai.

"Ah…ah!" Kunogi stretches her arms up. "My part is already done."

"Well, the race is not yet done so don't relax." Said Rokuda.

"Murasaki is right. We just have to go back to the starting line and watch who's coming first." Said Hitsugaya.

"Oh yeah… we have to go back to the starting point." Kunogi starts walking.

"Only you two's teams' second runners are not vice-captain. Could you explain?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Because I hate Aotsuki." Simply said Kunogi.

"Is that a reason? In Midori's case then I will do the same. How I hate that girl." Rokuda follows Kunogi. "Well, in my case, it's a strategy. It's the last who's going to the finish line so I want Abarai to give his best shot in winning."

"Whoa! Strategy? I never thought of it. In any case it depends on the members, right? If someone goes first now then later to the next person is slower than the first then it's still the same if you reverse their order." Kunogi thinks, "Thinking of strategy… from my explanation a while ago, my strategy is just motivation. If I made Aotsuki the second runner then her mood will be ruined." Smiles Kunogi.

"You just thought it now? It makes sense to put Aotsuki not in the second runner. But that's just your case." Said Rokuda.

"So it is the battle of strategies then. I put Hinamori in the second is nothing really special. I put Komuda in the in the last because he's the fastest runner." Said Hitsugaya.

Rokuda takes interest on the subject. "Komuda? Ah, the 3rd seat of the 6th division. I know him. As you said, he's fast."

Kunogi swings her arms, "I wonder whose team is going to win…"

"That is a surprise to be awaited." Said Rokuda in a rare happy tone.

The end is near. The sun is continuing to sink to the west. It takes 10 hours to travel with shinpo the whole Seireitai. From the starting point, the runners are not yet visible.

In a minute or so, five runners are visible. The leading team is Blue but neck-to-neck with the Green team. The last runner of Blue team is Yamada while the Green team is a 10th seat. They are about to finish the race.

From the finish line, Kunogi cheers Yamada to go faster. "HANA-KUN!!!"

'_Midori-chan… Gambarimas!'_ Yamada, with Kunogi cheering for him, tries his best to go faster.

The victory is his! Just a few more steps! The finish line is jus in front of him…

_Swoop!_

"The victory goes to the White team!!!" said Yamamoto.

_-Flash back in slow motion-_

_Yamada is about to win… He's winning; however, Abarai caught up. _

'_Abarai fuku-taichou?! Oh-no! Just a few more steps!' Yamada does his best._

_Running beside Abarai is the Pink team's 4th seat runner. With Abarai's superb pace, he can easily catch up the 4th seat and the 7th seat Yamada._

_-End of flash back-_

It's just that Abarai first stepped the finish line a fraction of a time before Yamada. 2nd place goes to the Blue team then the 3rd goes to the Pink team. The Green team comes next.

Soon after the four teams stepped the finish line, coming next is the black team. In a few moments the only team that hasn't finished the race is the red team. Zaraki haven't come back to the racetrack.

The list of winners:

1st: White team

2nd: Blue team

3rd: Pink team

4th: Green team

5th: Black team

6th: Yellow team

7th: Brown team

8th: Violet team

9th: Indigo team

10th: Orange team

11th: none (supposed to be for the Red team but since the Red team haven't finished the race, it remains blank.)

In the west gate, Kira still stands straight on his position. "Zaraki taichou…" murmured Kira. He's in a depressed state.

* * *

Poor Kira fuku-taichou... Undokai is not yet done! OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	5. Chapter 5: Teamwork

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 5: Teamwork

The next day, it is the tag-of-war game. Each team leader (the captains) draws a piece of paper for the match.

List:

Zaraki: 10

Kuchiki: 4

Kyoraku: 6

Soi Fong: 1

Kunogi: 9

Unohana: 7

Komamura: 3

Hitsugaya: 2

Ukitake: 8

Ichimaru: 5

Rokuda: 0

"Zero?" Rokuda's piece of paper indicates her number is 0. What does it mean?

Round 1 list:

Match 1: Green VS Pink

Match 2: Indigo VS Orange

Match 3: Black VS Yellow

Match 4: Violet VS Brown

Match 5: Blue VS Red

Match 6: White (wins by drawing the 0)

"EH? White wins by drawing the 0…" whispered Rokuda.

Kunogi jumps, "Isn't great! You won just by drawing the 0! Your amazing, Murasaki-chan!!!" yelled Kunogi.

"Midori, you shouldn't jump in joy… you should shiver you know." Warned Hitsugaya.

Kunogi stops jumping, "Why should I?" she asks Hitsuagya innocently.

Hitsugaya points at the list where the last match of round 1 is Blue VS Red.

Kunogi looks at the list. "So what?" she simply said that.

"It's not 'so what'!!! Midori-chan, you're in trouble!!! Zaraki taichou is your opponent!" shouted Hinamori.

"She's right, Midori." Said Rokuda.

"I will take the challenge no matter what is it! I don't fear Zaraki taichou!" Kunogi raises her fist high up.

Suddenly a tall shadow covers the sunrays. Zaraki Kenpachi stands behind Kunogi.

"Oh, so you're my opponent, Kunogi."

Kunogi faces Zaraki, "Yes I am." Answered Kunogi. She doesn't show any fear.

Zaraki looks down while Kunogi looks up due to the great height difference.

Kunogi gives Zaraki a bow, "Yoroshiku Onegaishimas! (Please take care of me!)" in a happy voice.

"Ah… Yoroshiku…" said Zaraki in a weak voice. He walks away then mutters, "This girl reminds me of Yachiru…"

Later…

Match 1: Green VS Pink

"Let's do our best!" said Hinamori in a soft voice.

"Your wrong Hinamori… We will win!" shouted Hitsugaya.

The Pink team members cheer.

"But this is awful… why do I have to end up in Pink team?" muttered Hitsugaya.

"Why? Pink is such a nice color!" said Hinamori.

Hitsugaya looks at Hinamori, "For girls like you like it but not me." Said Hitsugaya in a cold voice. He picks up the rope and stands still until the referee signals the start.

Hinamori positions herself opposite Hitsugaya. The rest of the members follow. The Green team is also set, ready to begin the match.

The referee stands in between then looks at both teams. "Ready, Go!" the referee signals the beginning.

Hitsugaya pulls the rope first; the yellow team is being pulled forward for a second but they pull the moment they felt the pull of Hitsuagya. The rest of the Pink team members made their best effort to pull.

The advantage is in the Pink team; the Green team is slightly moved forward. Since Kusajishi is so short, she could barely pull the rope. Soi Fong competing Hitsuagya and Hinamori's force is above her power and her vice leader can't help well.

"PULL! PULL! PULL!" shouted both teams.

"More power, guys! We're stronger then them! We just need them to step over the white line!" shouted Hitsugaya.

Hinamori takes one of her hand to take a stronger grip but ended up gripping Hitsugya's hand. "Ah! Sorry Toushi…" she takes off her hand.

The Green team takes advantage of the sudden weakness of the Pink team. The Pink team is being pulled forward.

Hitsugaya takes the loose hand of Hinamori back to the rope. He grips Hinamori's hand, "Don't take off your hand, Baka!" said Hitsugaya.

Hinamori simply blushes. Hitsugaya's hand is still placed over Hinamori's firmly but still giving powerful pull. Hinamori gets more will power; she pulls the rope with all her strength.

The winner is decided. "Pink wins!" shouted the referee.

The Green team is stepping the white line.

**-FAST FORWARD-**

"Orange wins!"

"Black wins!"

"Violet wins!"

**-BACK TO NORMAL-**

Match 5: Blue VS Red

"Whoa… it's our turn!" yelled Kunogi.

"Why do I have to be with this crappy captain…?" murmured Aotsuki.

Kunogi stares at Aotsuki with an 'I hate you' expression.

On the other side…

"Hahaha! It's our victory! As long as Zaraki taichou is in our side then we fear none!" shouted a member.

Zaraki keeps silent. He didn't say a word; he just prepares himself for the match. Kira as a silent person also just prepares for the match. The rest of team members keeps on cheering themselves that Zaraki is on their side.

"Match 5… Ready, Start!"

"Whoa!" Kunogi is being pulled forward.

"Zaraki taichou is so powerful!" shouted a member of Blue team.

Kunogi tries her best to pull then she speaks, "Aotsuki! Pull!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! You should do better, you little brat!" shouted Aotsuki.

"What! You said that, you sea monster!" argued Kunogi.

"S-se-sea Monster?! I'm angry!" Aotsuki's anger transfers to the rope she's pulling.

"I won't let you have Toushiro-kun!" shouted Kunogi.

Aotsuki's eyes are like glowing red of anger. "KUNOGI!" She pulls the rope with more power.

Unexpectedly, both Kunoig's and Aotsuki's girl power throws Zaraki and his team members flying off the ground.

"Blue wins!" shouted the referee.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe; so as the rest of the shinigamis. Zaraki is defeated plus he's thrown off the ring! Cheers from all the team rise.

Round 2 List:

Match 1: Pink VS Orange

Match 2: Black VS Violet

Match 3: Blue VS White

"Ehhh! Our team's opponent is Murasaki-chan's team!" yelled Kunogi.

"It's just a game, Midori. Just do your best. It's nice to have matches against each other." Said Rokuda.

Round 2 - Match 1: Pink VS Orange

"Begin!"

Cheers from the audiences rise. It's the battle between Hitsugaya and Kuchiki. Who will win?

Both teams are equal… but it seems that the Pink team member's expressions are really showing like agony. Kuchiki shows no expression of loosing but the rest of the members are quite in their limit of brining more power.

Suddenly… _Brrr!_

"Kuchiki taichou! I need to go to the bathroom!" shouted Ohmaeda.

"Such disgusting… Hold your own self, Ohmaeda." Said Kuchiki.

"But I can't hold on…" _Brrr!_ Ohmaeda couldn't hold on anymore. He runs away from the ring.

"Ohmaeda!" shouted Kuchiki.

Taking advantage of the loss of a member of the other side, the Pink team pulls the Orange team to the white line.

"Pink wins!"

Kuchiki wipes his hands on a white cloth. "Shame on him… he call himself noble? Disgusting being. He has no right to call himself noble." Said Kuchiki.

Hinamori jumps in joy. She grabs Hitsugaya's hands and swings around with him. Hitsugaya tries to stop Hinamori from spinning him but Hianmori didn't; she keeps on dancing with Hitsugaya.

The next match is Violet VS Black…

"Black wins!" shouted the referee.

"Whoa… It's our turn…" whispered Kunogi. She faces her team members, "Faito! (Fight!)"

The Blue team cheers, soaring into the blue sky.

* * *

Early Warning: HitsuHina ahead! That's all for today. OTANOSHIMI NI!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: End of Undokai

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 6: End of Undokai

The cheers of the Blue team soars into the vast blue sky.

Round 2 – match 3: Blue VS White

"Begin!" the referee signals.

Both teams pull. There is no result since both teams are having equal strength.

"PULL! PULL! PULL!" Both teams shouts.

"Gambare! (Do your best!)" Shouted Kunogi.

Still, both teams didn't give any signs of weakness. None gives in to the other. Both teams are strong. Problem… who will win?

Abarai is struggling but keeps his power in tack. Rokuda keeps her strength concentrated at the rope she's gripping. Kunogi and Aotsuki…

"Kunogi taichou! Aotsuki fuku-taichou! We're losing if you don't concentrate!" shouted a member.

Kunogi and Aotsuki are fighting again. Both Kunogi and Aotsuki didn't listen then continues to argue.

"Toushiro-chan does not belong to you! He belongs to me!!!" screamed Aotsuki.

"I won't let you have him, you freaky Sea Monster!!!" yelled Kunogi.

'_Midori… what are you doing?'_ thought Rokuda.

Still, the two teams don't give up. Instead, the rope gives up.

SNAP!

Both teams forcefully flies off the ring. Their great force backfires to themselves.

"All lose!" the referee crosses his arms to for an X.

Kunogi sits up, "All lose? …EH!" she yelled.

Rokuda looks at her hand what is still holding the rope, "This doesn't make us clear who's stronger…"

Round 3 – Final Match: Pink VS Black

"Ichimaru…" whispered Hitsugaya.

"Yoroshiku, Juban tai (10th division) taichou-han." Greeted Ichimaru.

The final match… the two teams grips their portion of their rope, ready to pull at the moment the referee gives his signal.

The referee gives signal. "Begin!"

Intense force is applied from both teams. The rope is being stretched but still doesn't give in.

After 20 seconds, the situation is still the same. The rope is being pulled on both sides.

Ichimaru doesn't give any struggling expression, just his usual smile. Ise looks like struggling but her spirits make her facial features strong.

Hitsugaya looks eye to eye with Ichimaru. His depths of his heart still feels he needs to beat Ichimaru. He wants to beat him. He hasn't finished the match with Ichimaru when he and Ichimaru had a fight before Aizen betrayed. This is his chance.

"ICHIMARU!!!" shouts Hitsugaya.

Unbelievable… Hitsugaya with his soul power beat the whole Black team.

Because of Hitsugaya's enormous power, all of the members of the Black team slipped their grip from the rope and fell flat on the ground. All of the Pink team members as well, except Hitsugaya, fell flat as the rope's other tension disappeared.

"Pink wins!" shouted the referee.

"Toushirou-kun! You did it!" Hinamori pants.

Hitsugaya lends Hinamori a hand. "Maybe… but everyone did well as well."

Hinamori accepts Hitsugaya's help. Then…

"Oi! Momo!" yelled Hitsugaya. His cheeks are red.

"We won! We won, Toushirou-kun!" Hinamori squealed.

"AHHHHH!!!!" screamed Aotsuki.

Kunogi notices Aotsuki's sudden uproar. She quickly stops Aotsuki from attacking Hinamori.

"Whoa!" Matsumoto skips. She asks Suika a favor. "Suika-chan… please?"

Suika nods then do the favor.

_Flash!_

Why are they all reacting like this? What did Hinamori do?

Hinamori is really happy that they won the tag-of-war game so hugs Hitsugaya. That's why Hitsugaya's cheeks are red.

In addition, Hinamori lifts Hitsugaya then swings him like he's her little brother. Hitsuagya resists since he hates being treated like a kid but Hinamori's over enjoyment didn't stop easily.

Aotsuki went wild. "Let go of me, brat!"

Kunogi holds her forcefully, "NO I WON"T!" shouted Kunogi.

Aotsuki tries to drag Kunogi along but Kunogi won't let her do so.

So in one area there are the two young shinigamis (Hitsugaya and Hinamori), a pair of noises (Kunogi and Aotsuki), a pair of Paparazzi (Matsumoto and Suika) and the audiences (Rokuda, Yamada, Ichimaru, etc…)

Yamamoto announces the winner team. "There are two teams with equal scores… which are Team White and Team Pink. Second Place goes to Blue and Black. Third place goes to Violet. That's all!"

The teams that won cheer to themselves; the other teams blend in with applauses. The Pink team members tease Hitsugaya by lifting him high. Hitsugaya didn't enjoy the attention; he gets mad at his teammates but they won't let him go down. Hinamori started this then the rest tagged along.

The whole Gotei 13, except the 12th division, celebrated the whole night. Most adult officials drunk Sake till morning. The younger officials played all sorts of games and… well, prank.

"More SAKE!" shouted Matsumoto.

Kyoraku joins Matsumoto dance the 'More Sake' dance. Kira and Hisagi half-heartedly join the two.

"Toushiro-chan!!!!" Aotsuki jumps on Hitsugaya.

_Dagoong!_

"Ouch… Aotsuki, get off me!" Hitsugaya's back is flat on the floor.

Aotsuki scribbles her index finger on Hitsugaya's cheeks, "Call me Ku-re-nai-chan" whispered Aotsuki in her seductive voice.

"SAKE!!! YAY!" laughing, Matsumoto picks up a bottle and drinks straight from the bottle.

"Ara, ara… Rankigu-han, you're drinking too much Sake tonight." Said Ichimaru. He is seated beside Matsumoto.

Matsumoto fills Ichimaru's Sake cup with Sake. Together, they both drink Sake.

"Task, task… Yamda, we should prepare painkiller tonight. Many will need those tomorrow." Said Unohana. She patrols the whole room, looking at the Sake drinkers.

"Hai, Unohana taichou." Yamada obediently follows his captain.

"Midori-chan! Wait!!!" running from a little distance, Hinamori chases Kunogi.

"Isn't fun, Momo-chan? Wai! Let's play Onigokko (Tag)!" squealed Kunogi.

"Midori-chan! Before that you should put down your juice!" shouted Hinamori.

"The more dangerous the more fun! When I spill my juice to someone then that person will ran after me too! The more the merrier!" said Kunogi, she runs and dances around the whole shinigami-filled room.

"Midori-chan!"

"AHHHA!" Kunogi trips.

_Splash!_

"Kyaaa! What is this?! I'm wet!"

"Ops…" Kunogi stands up then takes a quick look at the victim.

"IT WAS YOU! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY KIMONO!" shouted Aotsuki. She springs off by pushing her hand on Hitsugaya's face down to the floor and gives Hitsugaya a heavy step on his stomach then runs after Kunogi.

Hitsugaya sits up and rubs his stomach. "That Aotsuki…" he mumbled.

Hinamori knees down beside Hitsugaya, "Are you alright?" She touches Hitsugaya's head that hit the floor.

"I-I'm fine, Momo…" his cheeks are pink again.

"Sorry… I should had stopped Midori-chan." Said Hinamori.

"No! It's fine. I find it better…" he stands up and brushes off some dirt from his kimono.

"Then…" Hinamori stands up too.

Suddenly, Hinamori wraps her arms on Hitsugaya.

"Do you want Midori-chan to spill juice on me?" asked Hinamori.

"…" Hitsugaya didn't answer. His face is totally red, red as an apple. Hinamori's face is too close to his.

Hinamori smiles, "Joke!" She backs out. "You fall of it, Toushiro-kun!"

Hitsugaya's tension decreases. He crosses his arms then faces somewhere else. "I did not."

Hinamori laughs lightly.

* * *

Gomen for the long wait. My PC got "Poof!" but I discovered that I can turn on the computer somehow. Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? Next is drama so... OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings of Jealousy

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 7: Feelings of Jealousy

A perfect morning comes few days after the Undokai. The cold autumn winds are blowing the windows, eager to touch the skins of the 5th division officials.

"Onegaishimas (please), Momo-chan!"

A small pile of paper work is passed to Hinamori. "Midori-chan… do you really have to pass paper works every 19 minutes?" she complained.

"Eh? It's my bad habit… Gomen ne, tsukiatte ii yo ne (sorry, please bear it with me)?" said Kunogi. In her desk, only a single small pile of papers left.

"Shouganai na (it can't be helped)…" sighed Hinamori.

In the 10th division office…

"Nee Taichou! What do you think about Kaguyahime? Isn't a nice story to show in the Gekishobai?" asked Matsumoto persistently.

"Do your share of paper work… then I will answer that." Said Hitsugaya as his eyes are fixed on his current work.

"Ehh… meanie Taichou." Sighed Matsumoto. She sits back to her desk and picks up a paper from her pile of paper works.

"You're the one who's mean to me… you always leave the works to me." Hitsugaya places the paper to the finished pile then takes another paper from the unfinished pile.

"Oh… I'm mean, Taichou. I should not abuse Taichou because I might be charged of child abuse!" teased Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya didn't want to be called child, "The word abuse is correct but I'm not child anymore." He said in a cold tone.

After a while of silence and sounds of paper movements, Hitsugaya leaves his seat. "Matsumoto, finish the paper works. I'm taking a walk outside." He leaves the office.

Hitsugaya goes out of the 10th division building and heads to one of the parks in Seireitai. The Momiji carrying autumn wind blows past him. His white captain's Kimono flatters.

Little distance away, Hitsugaya sees two figures.

"I have to return now. Ja ne (bye)!" waved Kunogi.

"Mata kondo (see you next time), Midori-chan." With a hand holding a small bento box, the other hand of Yamada waves at Kunogi.

'_Yamada Hanataro… the 4th division's 7th seat… Does Midori likes him?'_ He stops walking and observes the two bidding good-bye. Hitsugaya jolts, _'why am I thinking something like this?! Midori rejected me… I should have forgotten her… She deserves someone she really likes…'_ deeply though Hitsugaya.

"BOO!"

"WAA! Mi-Midori! You startled me!" shouted Hitsugaya.

"It's because you dozed to long! I've been calling you several times!" Kunogi's sweet innocent expression is well shown.

"Well, I'm just thinking… Is it bad?" he crosses his arms like the usual pose he always do.

"Bad! Captains should be alert at all times!" yelled Kunogi.

"…" Hitsugaya didn't say anything else anymore.

Hitsugaya walks back to the 10th division to check out Matsumoto. Kunogi wants to visit Matsumoto so she goes there with Hitsugaya.

"Nee Toushirou-kun, what do you think about the Gekishobai? Until now, we still have no play to start." Interrupting the silence, Kunogi spoke.

Hitusgaya stares at the falling leaves, "Matsumoto suggested Kaguyahime." He said.

"Kaguyahime! That's a great one! I'm making a kimono for a princess! Isn't exciting?" smiled Kunogi.

"You think so? Tell that to Matsumoto. I don't really care what story are we going to show." Said Hitsugaya smoothly.

Silence again… The autumn leaves fall as each leaf flatters. Colors red, orange, yellow and brown dances with the wind.

"…Gomenne… Toushiro-kun…" whispered Kunogi. Her facial expression shows her sensitive side.

Hitsugaya snaps from the sudden change of Kunogi's expression. "Eh?"

"I know you loved me but I turned you down… Well, Hana-kun is my friend…" said Kunogi.

Hitsugaya catches a falling yellow leaf. He plays with it with his fingers. "Baka." Hitsugaya shoves the yellow leaf into Kunogi's cheek then lets it fall. "I know that. My brain is not air-filled." He continues to walk straight.

Kunogi stops. "You said that!" She gets angry. "Habaneko… Onegaishimas." Said Kunogi in a pleasing tone.

From behind, a huge shadow covers Hitsugaya. When he looks behind… "Waa!"

_Bshaaa!_

…A huge pile of different leaves dumped on Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya struggles to get out of the huge pile.

"Oi! Midori!" shouted the pissed emerald colored eye captain.

"You deserve it!" Kunogi crosses her arms in tuck then walks away.

After a few minutes of walking, Kunogi sees a familiar boy.

"Ohayo gozaimas, Midori-san. Such pleasant to see you this beautiful autumn season!" It's Matsutake…

"Ah, Matsutake-san… Ohayo!" greeted Kunogi.

"Ah Midori-san! Please call me Matsukichi!" begged Matsutake.

Kunogi lightly scratches her cheek, "That's impossible… It's hard to remember. I prefer to call you Matsutake-san because it's easier to remember. I love Matsutake mushrooms in Dashi soups." She said.

"Dashi soup…?" blanked Matsutake.

Kunogi waves, "Bye!" then she walks away.

"Wait!" Matsutake reaches for Kunogi's hand but…

"Habaneko" said Kunogi in a plain tone.

_Bhaaa!_

Kunogi did it again.

Watching behind the scene is Hitsugaya. "That guy…" whispered Hitsugaya.

"He makes me puke."

Hitsugaya jolts. "EH!"

Rokuda pops in. "So he didn't give up… I will show him my terror because he bugs my cousin." She stretches her fingers.

_Crack. Crack._

"Murasaki… who's that guy?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Oh, that guy's name is Matsutake Ma… Ma… Makitaro? Eh, I don't remember his first name. Anyway, he's a selfish suitor of Midori." Said Rokuda.

"Suitor?!"

Rokuda nods. "He asks Midori's hand to marriage because he wants fame… THAT'S WHY I HATE THAT BASTARD!!!" shouted Rokuda.

10th division building hallway…

"Oya, oya… Kunogi taichou-han" said the Osaka accented 3rd division captain.

Lokkung behind, Kunogi stops walking. She wave her hand high, "Ichimaru taichou! Ohayo!"

Ichimaru walks towards Kunogi. "Visiting Hitsugya taichou-han?" asked Ichimaru.

"No, I already saw him a while ago. I'm visiting Rangiku-neechan." Smiled Kunogi.

Ichimaru smiles back, "Oh, we have the same objective… I'm visiting Rangiku-han too."

Kunogi shows excitement, "Then let's go together!"

They both walk towards the 10th division office.

Ichimaru opens the door to the office. After few steps…

"Ginnnnnnn!" the drunken vice-captain jumps to ride on Ichimaru.

Ichimaru catches Matsumoto, "Ra-Rangiku-han! You're drunk again… Yare, yare…" he brings Matsumoto to her favorite couch but Matsumoto won't let her grip on him.

"Ara… Rangiku-neechan is drunk…" Kunogi goes in the room.

Doing the 10th division paper works now is Hinamori… why is she here anyway plus why is she doing Matsumoto's work?

"Midori-chan! Please Help Me!" cried Hinamori with puppy eyes.

Kunogi blinks her eyes to show her innocent face.

"Kyaa! Gin!" Matsumoto pushes Gin's back to the couch.

"Rangiku-han, calm down." Said Ichimaru.

Oh-no… Drunken Matsumoto makes her attack…

Hinamori notices the couple's presence… She immediately dashes towards Kunogi and drags her out of the room.

Being dragged out for unknown reason, Kunogi asks. "Momo-chan! What's wrong?!"

"KIDS SHOULDN'T SEE THIS!!!!"

_Pyoon!_

Behind the door to the 10th division office, do not disturb… ICHIMARU RANGIKU in the middle of a DATE. No wonder Hinamori dragged Kunogi out of the room. If Hitsugaya see this… or will he see this? Well, if he knows this… what will be his reaction?

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Walking in the 10th division hallway is the white haired shorty captain. He wants to check Matsumoto's progress in her paper works. Of course, he doesn't know anything in what is happening in his office. He continues to walk to his office like he does everyday.

_Pyoon!_

Hinamori still drags Kunogi. She stops running when she saw Hitsugaya walking his way to his office. She drops Kunogi to the floor.

"Momo-chan! You don't have to be rough!" whined Kunogi.

"Oi… What mess are you two doing here at my division?" asked Hitsugyaya in a cold voice. He crosses his arms and glares his cold icy emerald green eyes on the two 5th division officials.

"Just visiting Rangiku-neechan!" cried Kunogi.

"Yeah! We did!" Hinamori followed up Kunogi's answer.

"Oh. If you're done then go back to your division." He walks pass Hinamori.

Hinamori grabs Hitsugaya's arm, "Toushirou-kun, where are you going?" she aksed.

"Back to the office, of course. I need to check if Matsumoto is doing her work." Answered Hitsugaya. He takes Hinamori's grip off his arm to continue walking to his office but…

"NO! Toushirou-kun, why not come with us! You haven't visited our division for quite a time, right?" Hinamori's words are full of power but at the same time nervous.

"After I check Matsumoto…"

"NO! Let's go now!!!" she garbs Hitsugaya's arm and Kunnogi's collar of her kimono and drags them to the 5th division office. "KIDS SHOULDN"T SEE!!!"

* * *

Well, the story ended up more humor... Anyway, next chapter is drama for sure! OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	8. Chapter 8: Otousan

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 8: Otousan

"Oh… Midori and Momo went to pay a visit to Rangiku-san." A figure fades away.

_Tap, Tap…_

Meanwhile, walking at the 10th division hallways are the two vice-captains from the 3rd division and 6th division.

"Abarai-kun… could we just go back? I have a feeling that Hinamori-san is not in Matsumoto-san's place." Said Kira.

"It's no harm to check out if she's there or not." Abarai slightly rotates his wrist.

"Eh… Abarai-kun, Ichimaru taichou is not in the office." Said Kira in a very light tone.

"So what?" Abarai clearly didn't think about what Kiara said.

Kira whispers to Abarai's left ear, "Don't you think we shouldn't disturb them? I mean Ichimaru taichou and Matsumoto-san…"

Abarai stops from walking. Now he gets what was Kira's point. "Okay then let's go somewhere else, Kira."

The two vice-captains change their course, leading them out of the 10th division building. While on their walk out of the building…

_Tap… Tap…_

"Ah Ohayo Abari."

To Abarai, the voice was familiar to him. A voice of a girl…

"Rokuda taichou, Ohayo. What are you doing here in the 10th division?"

Walking in the opposite direction of Abarai and Kira is Rokuda. They all stop from walking and have a little chat.

"Just visiting the 10th division office since I think Midori and Momo are both there again. I'm sure they're messing around so Toushirou might be annoyed by them." Said Rokuda. Her violet pearl-like eyes are fixed on Abarai.

"Visiting Matsumoto…? Ah Rokuda taichou, I think you better not go to the office." Said Abari in a nervous-like tone.

"Why?" Rokuda seems like playing innocent.

"Well, I think Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya taichou and Kunogi taichou are not there." Said Kira in a similar tone to Abarai's.

"But you're not sure… I will go anyway." Rokuda tires to walk past Abarai but…

"Wait!" Both Abarai and Kira block Rokuda's way.

"Are you two hiding something from me? Stop blocking my way!" Rokuda scolds the two vice-captains.

"Well, even to a captain like you are… well…" Abarai couldn't deliver the words.

"Eh, we think it's not good for a young person like you to know such adult things…" Kira managed to deliver in what he thinks the proper way.

"Adult things? That's suspicious! I have to do something then! What are those three doing?!" Rokuda stumps the floor then pushes Abarai and Kira to pass through them.

Both Abarai and Kira have no choice but to stop Rokuda forcefully. They each grab Rokuda's arms then dash out of the building.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled Rokuda.

"Rokuda taichou, please forgive us!" shouted Kira.

"Kids shouldn't see this! Please understand us!" shouted Abari.

_Pyoon!_

The three of them are out of the 10th division building with great speed.

5th division office…

Hinamori pants. "Safe…" she whispered.

"Please explain, Momo." Hitsugaya's arms are crossed again.

"Yeah! Please explain!" Kunogi's voice is too high-pitched for the moment.

"Eh? Well… like I told you, Kids shouldn't see it nor know it." There Hinamori explains… are the two captains satisfied?

"Not enough explanation… I want to know what is going on in my office!" Hitsugaya is pissed off now.

"Toushirou-kun… Let's just say she's having a date with Ichimaru taichou." Hinamori calms herself down.

"Date? I told her to do the paper works… that Matsumoto." Said Hitsugaya in a pissed voice.

"Well if that's the case then…" Kunogi takes out a cookie box. "Why not have tea?" Her face shows a perfect innocence.

Later…

"Why do I have to come with you in delivering cookies?" complained Hitsugaya.

"Well, the more the merrier!" smiled Kunogi. She's holding a few boxes small bento box, most probably for Ukitake, Unohana and Yamada.

"Midori-chan's Sakura cookies are delicious. Ukitake taichou and Unohana taichou will love those." Said Hinamori.

(Sakura Cookie: Well, my imaginary invention. It's like a cookie based on Yatsuhashi a sweet from Kyoto. It suites with Genmai cha green tea with roasted rice.)

Just near by, Sentaro and Kiyone are sitting in a bench looking depressed and frustrated. The three approach them.

"Umm… what's wrong?" asked Hinamori in a comforting tone.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou…" Kiyone seems to be about to cry. "Our vice-captain… she's the worst!"

"She is! She threatened us!" said Sentaro in a strong voice.

"I know she's the worst vice-captain… what did she do?" asked Kunogi.

In the 13th division office… the door flung open.

"Otousama!"

Kunogi looks shocked. She's standing at the doorway, staring at Aotsuki playing with Ukitake.

"What is happening here?" asked Kunogi in a soft voice.

Aotsuki notices Kunogi. "Nice to meet you, Midori-chan! I'm your new sister!"

"Ah Midori, she's your new sister so take care of her." Said Ukitake.

Kunogi steps backward. She couldn't accept Aotsuki is her sister. "No way…" She runs away, the fastest she could.

She bumps into Hitsugaya and Hinamori but she didn't bother to apologize and keeps on running.

"Midori-chan! Midori-chan…" Hinamori pities Kunogi.

Aotsuki smiles devilish, _'Please take care of me, Midori-chan… I will make you suffer for the rest of your life.'_

'_Otousan… why did you adopt her? Why does it have to be her?'_ Kunogi stops running when she arrives at the nearby park. Frustrated, she bangs her fist at the nearby tree. Some leaves fall from the strong hit of Kunogi's fist.

A figure stand nearby, "Midori-chan? What's wrong?" asked the boy.

"Ha…Hana-kun…" Kunogi's voice is a bit cracked. She dashes towards Yamada and cries on him. "Hana-kun!"

Puzzled, Yamada tries to comfort the troubled girl. He lets her sit in the nearest bench. He continues to comfort her with a few rubs in the back. Kunogi continues to cry without a word.

Few minutes later, Kunogi stops crying. She wipes off the last tears to her black kimono sleeve. She raises her head, "Arigatou, Hana-kun…"

"Midori-chan… What happened?" asked the puzzled Yamada.

"I… I lost my father…" said Kunogi sadly. "Ukitake taichou adopted Aotsuki… I can't be her sister. No way!"

Yamada couldn't say anything. He simply just listens to Kunogi.

"…But it's okay… I still have Murasaki-chan, Momo-chan, Toushirou-kun, Rangiku-neechan and… and…" Kungoi lays her head on Yamada's shoulders, "…and I have Hana-kun too."

Yamada slightly blushes.

"Nee Hana-kun, here…" she gives Yamada her Sakura cookies.

"Arigatou" He opens the box then takes a bite of the Sakura cookie. "Hmmm… it is a light flavored cookie and the balance between the cinnamon and Sakura flavor is perfect."

"I made the recipe myself. I'm happy that you liked it." Kunogi slightly smiles then swiftly bites the cookie Yamada is eating.

"Ah… Midori-chan!" Kunogi bites a small part of Yamada's cookie.

_Mogu, mogu…_ Kunogi lightly laughs.

Far, far away…

"LET ME GO!!!" yelled Rokuda.

"Please calm down, Rokuda taichou!" with all his might, Kira holds down Rokuda.

"We will explain so please calm down, Rokuda taichou!" Abarai as well holds down Rokuda with his full blast force.

"YOU HAD ALREADY EXPLAINED ENOUGH SO LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rokuda's blood must be above boiling point.

* * *

It seems Murasaki-chan misunderstood the situation. She thought Midori-chan, Hinamori and Hitsugaya doing that "Stuff". Hehe. Well, it was Ichimaru and Matsumoto. Anyone likes Aotsuki? No way! I hate her. _Ahem_... well, this is it for today. OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	9. Chapter 9: Alternate and Crossover Play

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 9: Alternate and Crossover Play

The Gekishoubai is a play Yamamoto decided to show it to the residents of the Rukongai. It is up to the participants to decide which play to show. The problem is… they couldn't decide which play will they show. What play are they going to show?

"It's not character efficient"

Reject

"Too less characters"

Reject

"Not suitable for general audiences"

Reject

"Bad influences"

Reject

"No body will watch that"

Reject again

"HOW WILL WE BE ABLE TO START IF THEY REJECT ALL?!?!" shouted Rokuda.

"Calm down, Rokuda taichou…" said Kyoraku in a clam voice.

"We will have to think over again." Said Hinamori.

"I'm tired of this…" said Soi Fong.

"Why not invent our own story?" suggested Matsumoto.

"Well, if we have a great writer here." Hitsugaya muttered with a boring tone.

"Each of us will have to make our own story then we read each others then decide which we will use." With energy reborn, Matsumoto encourages the others.

"In that way, we may have a better story! It's decided then!" agreed Kunogi.

Few days later…

"Once upon a time… Snow White? Interesting…" read Matsumoto.

"It was taken from these books!" the little vice-captain shows three books.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs… Cinderella… Alice in Wonderland… so these are books from the living world. Where did you get these?" asked Matsumoto.

"Wara-wara gave me these when he came back from the living world." Said Kusajishi.

"Well, it's kids friendly so shall we do this play?" asked Matsumoto.

"No objections!" Kunogi raises her arm high.

"As long as this thing get over…" muttered Hitsugaya.

Hinamori lightly pulls Hitsugaya's sleeves, "Add motivation, Toushirou-kun!"

Hitsugaya sighs, _'how troublesome…'_

"Yeah. Add motivation, Hitsugaya taichou." Said Kyoraku.

"I'm trying my best to motivate myself, Toushirou. You should try too." Said Rokuda in a bored tone.

"So, let's start with characters." Announced Matsumoto.

List of main characters:

-Snow White/Cinderella/Alice in the name Sakura

-The Prince in the name Hajime

-The stepmother in the name Kiyori

-The stepsisters in the names Yumi and Yuri

-The hunter

-The fairy in the name Ayame

-The time rabbit

-The seven dwarfs

-The evil Witch

-The Cat

-The mad hatter

-The queen of hearts

"Well then, my taichou will be playing the Prince roll!" exclaimed Matsumoto.

"NO OBJECTIONS!" shouted Kunogi and Hinamori.

"Oi! That's not fair!" yelled Hitsugaya.

Waving her index finger left and right, "It's a boo-boo for no motivation, Toushirou-kun." Said Kunogi with emphasis in the last two words.

"Midori…" murmured Hitsugaya. He seems to be angry, "well then… As long as Midori gets a roll then!"

"She is, taichou! I'm giving her the fairy roll." Said Matsumoto.

"EHH!" complained Kunogi.

Hinamori chuckles. "But it's not that big roll, Midori-chan."

"Don't be mean, Momo-chan!" Kunogi pulls Matsumoto's sleeve, "Rangiku-neechan! Momo-chan will play Sakura!!!"

"Decided!" shouted Matsumoto.

"Ah! Midori-chan!" Hinamori chases Kunogi.

"NO WAY! I'm playing Sakura!" objected Aotsuki.

"But it's already decided." Said Matsumoto.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! The role for Sakura is ME!" yelled Aotsuki. She acts like a spoiled child.

Matsumoto faces Hitsugaya, "Taichou, you decide then. Who's going to be Sakura?"

"Eh? Sakura?" He looks at Aotsuki where she continues to act like a spoild child; then to Hinamori, she's still chasing Kunogi. Hitsugaya gets into his nerves, "FORGET IT! I'M NOT THE PRINCE! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Ahha! Taichou! Taichou! TAICHOU!" Matsumoto goes after Hitsugaya. She grabs Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" Hitsugaya throws away Matsumoto's hand.

"Ah! Toushirou-kun!" Kunogi chases after Hitsugaya.

"Well, well… big problem, nee Matsumoto." Said Kyoraku in a carefree tone. He takes a few sips of his sake.

"Yeah… oh! Kyoraku taichou, you play the Mad Hatter!" Matsumoto's motivation didn't disappear.

"But the Mad Hatter drinks tea, not sake!" exclaimed Kusajishi.

"Why not?" Matsumoto smiles with a hint of devilish smile.

"Isn't obvious… Kyoraku taichou will force Hinamori fuku-taichou to drink." Said Ise. She fixes her eyeglasses with her index finger.

"E-hehehe!" smiled Matsumoto.

The autumn leaves fall… Hitsugaya walks, _'why are they deciding mine? No way!'_

"Toushirou-kun!"

Hitsugaya didn't stop.

"TOUSHIROU-KUN!!!"

He ignores all the calls made by Kunogi.

Kunogi stops then take a deep breath.

_Bshhha!_

A huge pile of colorful leaves was dumped on Hitsugaya. He swims through the pile. "Midori! Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Toushirou-kun… I'm sorry…" Kunogi apologized.

"Eh?" Hitsugaya helps himself out of the leafy mess.

"Please cooperate with us. We need you… really much." This is something fishy… Kunogi acts drama.

Hitsugaya seems to think about reconsideration. Kunogi's puppy eyes are staring at him. "Mi-Midori…" he can feel his cheeks is pink and warm. "Well…"

"…But I won't consider myself a candidate in the role of Sakura." Said Kunogi.

"Hey, I didn't say I want you to play Sakura." Hitsugaya crosses his arms.

Kunogi pulls Hitsugaya's right arm with both hers, "Let's go back then!" She drags Hitsugaya back to the meeting.

Back to the meeting…

"Ah. Toushirou is back." Said Rokuda in a plain monotone.

"Yay! He's back!" jumped Matsumoto.

In few weeks, they will be performing their play. The huge stage is set at the Rukongai. The costumes are all designed and made by Kunogi. Everyone practiced well even many of the times Hitsugaya walks away.

Yamamoto comes up the stage to give the souls in Rukongai few words before the play begin.

"For so long time, we the Shinigamis in Soul Society gave all the souls here protection. We were considered nobles in Soul Society but we consider each soul here in Soul Society equal to each other…" and so on the long speech of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's speech ended, the curtains rise.

* * *

A short chapter for now coz the next chapter is long (2986 words). The whole next chapter is the play so it doesn't contribute much in the main story. Soon I will be posting some drawings of the characters in the play in my Bulletin Board. OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	10. Chapter 10: Momo, Kurenai to Midori

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 10: Momo, Kurenai to Midori

Once upon a time, in a small town in Rukongai are three sisters named Momo, Midori and Kurenai. They had no parents and lived as beggars.

One day, Midori picks some fruits in the forest. Squeezed inside a bush is a gorgeous red scroll. She pulls it out then shows it to her sisters.

"Momo-neesan! Kurenai-neesan! Look! Look what I found!" shouted Midori.

"Such gorgeous scroll! We can sell it!" exclaimed Kurenai.

"Yes it is gorgeous!" said Momo.

Midori, out of curiosity, opens the scroll to see what is written inside. Momo and Kurenai peek in as well. Suddenly, a bright white light embraces the sisters and pulls the sisters in the scroll.

"WAAA!!!"

The three sisters fall down to a solid ground. Covered in wonder, they looked around to see the new view. They fall into an unknown forest that even had trees they never saw before.

"Where are we?" asked Momo.

From a distance, sounds come closer. A dressed rabbit with a big clock in his hand passes through the sisters. "I'm late! I'm late!" He hops faster away from them.

"Wait! Wait Rabbit-san!" Midori runs after the hopping rabbit. Momo and Kurenai follow her.

Unfamiliar with the territory, they entered a dark forest. Due to the darkness, they fall off a small cliff. The sisters roll down and down, unknown what is in the lower land. When they landed at the lower grounds, light is shining.

"Guests! Guests! Help yourself, my dears!" said a voice. A man with a tall hat is sitting under a gazebo. On top of the table he is sitting is a set of 4 people's tea.

The sisters sit as the man directed. Each of them is served with a cup full of heavenly aroma tea. The pleasing scent of the tea let them drink without doubt.

After a few sips of their tea, "Umm… Mr…"

"Mr. Mad Hatter is my name." He said.

"Oh. Mr. Mad Hatter, where is this place?" asked Momo.

Mr. Mad Hatter places his teacup into its saucer. "My dear… they're gone again. Is this place cursed?" his face express wonder.

No wonder he said such things. The three sisters shrunk into finger size figures. A strong wind blows them away.

"Kyaa!" screamed the sisters as they are carried by the wind.

Far, far away where a queen lived. She stands in front of her magic mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" chanted the queen.

"It is her." Replied the Mirror. Its viewing surface showed the most beautiful girl.

"WHAT! NOT ME! CURSE YOU! YOU'RE TELL ME LIES! IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!!!" the queen violently throws her Magic Mirror. The Mirror glass shatters into pieces.

In a palace far away, a prince pounds in his bedroom balcony. "If I could have that Magic Mirror then I won't have to have hard times in finding my true love." Murmured the prince.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!"

Midori wakes up from a soft white bed. She looked around; she is in a wooden house. Looking beside the bed she is in are little men.

"Who are you?" asked Midori.

The man with the red vest comes forward, "we're dwarfs in this woods."

"We found you nearby so we carried you here." Said the dwarf with the green vest.

Remembering what happened before she become unconscious, she should be finger sized but now she is back to normal. "Umm… I'm supposed to be this small…" She describes the size with her fingers. "…Now I'm back to normal. Did you helped me?" she asked.

"Yes we did! The medicine made from the Orange mushroom works perfectly for shrunken humans!" said the man in orange vest.

"Umm… where are my sisters?" Midori remembers that her sisters are also affected by the tea's shrinking.

"Sisters? You have sisters? I'm sorry but we didn't saw any." Said the man in yellow vest.

"Why do I have to do this?!" screeched Kurenai. She is currently cleaning the floor with a mop. "Why should I clean the house?!"

She found herself in the household of an aristocrat. The mistress let her in but in exchange for her services for life. Kurenai have no choice but to do what her mistress said.

Meanwhile, Momo finds herself still in the finger size body. Her surroundings are full of huge mushrooms and grasses. Insects crawl past her and small patches of light dances around her.

A butterfly lands on a mushroom and stares at Momo. "Little girl over there, you must be lost." The butterfly asked Momo.

Momo couldn't believe; a butterfly just spoke to her. "Eh? Y-yes I am lost. Could you help me find my sisters and going back home?"

"I could only tell you how to change back to your original size. Take the red mushroom to grow big while take the blue mushroom to grow smaller. I advice you to take both." Said the butterfly. He soon spread his wings and flies to the open air.

Momo follows the butterfly's advice. She takes a big chunk of the red mushroom and the blue mushroom. She eats the red mushroom. Soon, she grows rapidly. The rapidness is fast that even after she grows to her normal size, she continues to grow. Now she's as tall as the tallest tree in the forest.

She soon takes the blue mushroom to shrink. It did take a nice effect; she shrank back to her normal size. But she is no longer in the middle of the forest but somewhere different again.

Her surroundings are now a pure green-grassed meadow. The place is so quiet; not a single move occurred. Momo quietly walks through the meadow. A cool breeze blows her hair.

Then a figure suddenly attacks from the grassy meadow.

"Kyaa!" screamed Momo.

The tip of a knife points at Momo. Her legs are fixed on the grassy ground and couldn't move. Her body is trembling terribly.

"I, the hunter, will take your heart for my queen." Said the man. He points his knife closer to Momo.

Momo is speechless. Still trembling from fear.

In the 7 dwarves' house…

"Since everyone here helped me, I will help you with the house chores for you today." Smiled Midori. "You may go to work."

The dwarves leave Midori do the chores and went to their work site.

Midori starts cleaning; dusting and wiping the shelves, sweeping the floor, washing the dishes, washing the clothes and bake apple pie for everyone. While making her apple pie, a man ridding a brown horse comes by.

"To the maiden living here, an invitation to the palace ball." The man gives Midori a scrolled paper. He soon leaves to his next destination.

"Why am I not allowed to go to the ball?!?!" screeched Kurenai. She kicks the broom. The broom falls to the mop and hits the bucket of dirty water.

"KURENAI! IT'S STILL DIRTY! CLEAN IT AGAIN!" shouted the mistress.

"Yes! Clean it again!" said the daughters.

Kurenai grins but she has no choice but the follow the orders.

Back to the frozen Momo…

The man retreats his knife. "Such beauty like you shouldn't be killed… instead, I will give you this invitation to you. Please go as far as possible, young lady." The man kneels.

Momo takes the invitation then runs away as fast as possible. She reads the invitation while running. "A ball party?" she tucks in the letter and continues to run.

The night comes by, the palaces of the price lights up the whole city. Ladies from different lands attends the party, hopping it will be her hand the prince will ask for. Each lady wears a spectacular beauty of ball dress.

The first sister who comes to the party is Kurenai. She wears a nice red ball gown. Next comes Midori, wearing a green gown with ribbons. Last comes Momo; she gets off a pumpkin carriage. Her dress is pink and white with broaches of roses.

"Momo!" called Midori. Beside her is Kurenai who's waving at her sister Momo.

Momo immediately goes to her sisters and feels glad that her sisters are not hurt at all. They decide to stay at the party to enjoy the luxury services that they never had when they were at Rukongai.

The three sisters didn't join the dance, as many of the ladies in the ball are eager to dance especially with the prince. They continue to chat with each other about when they got separated after they drank the shrinking tea.

The prince neither chose any of the ladies in the cramming dance floor. He instead set his eyes on a lady wearing a pink and white dress, which is Momo. He approaches Momo with delicacy to capture the heart of hers.

"May I dance with you?" he stretches his arm.

Momo simply looks at the prince. She doesn't know what to do so she looks at her sisters. Her sisters nod to her, the message "go on" is sent to her. Momo accepts the price's hand. As Momo follows the prince to the center of the dance floor, both her sisters giggle.

The lightings set its focus to the pair in the middle. All the other people in the dance floor stop dancing and set themselves aside. The music stops then changes to a new one. The prince leads his dance partner to the dance. Momo dances with the prince, her ball gown skirt dances as well to their movement.

The people around the dance floor exchange faces and awes at the dancing pair. Both Midori and Kurenai giggle and swing their chained hands. (Eh?! Is this possible!!!) Time ticks to midnight. The clock bell rings.

_Ding! Dong! Dang! Dong!_

Momo breaks the dance. "I'm so sorry! I have to go now!" She runs away from the dance floor and leaves the prince.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" the prince tries to run after Momo but the amount of people around the place made him impossible to go after her.

Midori and Kurenai manage to go after Momo… somehow. Momo hops into the pumpkin carriage. Midori accidentally slips her foot; one of her shoe came off her foot. Kurenai pulls Midori into the carriage since they have no time to waste. The magical pumpkin carriage leaves as the door close shut.

They arrive at the seven dwarves' hut when the pumpkin carriage transform back to its original form. Midori requests her dwarf friends to let her sisters stay for the night. The dwarfs agree and soon they all went to bed, exhausted from the ball.

The next day, the three sisters decide to leave the dwarves' house and build their own so they wont give the dwarves any hospitality anymore. The dwarves suggest to build their new home near theirs so they could help the sisters.

Few days after, the house is built and new furniture is placed in. A simple small house for the three sisters in the new world, this will be their new life. They will no longer be in Rukongai to continue live in poverty.

Today is wonderfully beautiful day; the sun is shining, the birds are singing and the wind is whispering. Midori decides to bake some blueberry pies for them and the dwarves. Kurenai and Momo are tiding up the house.

"La, la, la, la, la…" Midori sings as she makes her pie.

A figure of an old lady peeks into the open window, looking at the happy Midori. She asks Midori, "Are you alone? Would you want some apple?"

Midori looks at the apple the old lady is holding. "I'm not alone, my sisters are inside. Such delicious looking apples!"

"Isn't? Come, have some!" the old lady offers her apple to Midori.

Midori accepts the apple. She looks in the house, "Momo-neesan! Kurenai-neesan! Come here! Look at these tasty looking apples!" she calls her sisters.

Momo and Kurenai come down the stairs. They both liked the apples and get each themselves one. The three sisters bid goodbye to the old lady and continues to do their work before the old lady came.

Later, Momo and Kurenai finished their tidings. Midori now is waiting for her pie to finish baking. A handsome and gorgeous carriage stops in front of their house. A man knocks the door of the house. Kurenai opens the door.

The man tells Kurenai to fit in the glass slipper to identify the prince's true love. Kurenai agrees and lets the man in so her sisters could do so. Inside, Momo is washing the apples so they could eat the apples.

Kurenai sits in a chair. She tries on the slipper as the man holds on the precious slipper. The slipper didn't fit. Momo comes in the room and tries on the slipper but it was never hers. She goes back into the kitchen to call her sister Midori.

Midori comes in the room slowly. She wipes her hands in her apron and sets the apron aside. She sits down to the chair then slowly fits her foot into the glass slipper.

The man widens his eyes "It-it fits… Miss, you are the prince's true love! Please come to the palace."

Midori removes the slipper, "No… it's not me… the prince's true love is not me but my sister Momo!" she opposes the man.

"The slipper fits exactly to your foot. There is no mistake. Please come with me." Offered the man.

"Ah! I think my blueberry pie is done. Please excuse me…" Midori leaves the room.

"Miss!" called the man.

"Kyaa!" screamed Midori.

The scream startled everyone. Kurenai dashes into the kitchen. She gasps, her hands on her lips. Midori kneels down beside the body… the body of her sister Momo. The apple she was eating was laid beside her.

"Momo-neesan! Momo-neesan!" Midori shakes her sister's body.

Footsteps sound in the scene. A young man well dressed comes in. "What happened?" asked the prince.

"Your highness!" cried the man.

The prince gasps. His true love is dropped dead in the house. His mind is bewildered; his heart has shattered. "I am too late… If I had found her earlier…" he murmured.

The prince gives Momo a beautiful bed for her to sleep. Flowers of different colors have been placed inside like a display. The dwarves visit Momo in her sleep. The prince, Midori, Kurenai and the dwarves mourn over the sleeping beauty.

The prince faces Midori, "Midori, since you're the owner of the glass slipper…" the prince holds Midori's hands, "please marry me for your lost sister."

The warmth of the prince's hands made Midori's cheeks go pink. She looks at her dear sister. "Momo-neesan…" she whispered.

Suddenly, the ground shakes. Loud sound comes closer and closer. Soon, a huge carriage stops in front of them. A well dressed man steps out of his seat. He had a marvelous jeweled crown on top of his head, which we assume he is a king. "Are those girls are from another world? Come to my place!" said the king.

"What do you want?" asked Kurenai with a doubtful way.

"I want to conduct an research! With such wonderful specimens came in this world, it's a waste that you all die without me knowing the truth of your bodies!" his voice boomed in the forest.

"Research? Specimen? That is not the right way to do to a human, King of Hearts!" shouted the prince.

"Resisting? It wouldn't matter. Prince Hajime… I don't need you so butt yourself out. Guards, seize the girls!" he orders his men to capture the sisters.

With all the men with arms around, the sisters are captured easily. The prince tires to rescue the sisters but with such power and number, he didn't win.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the King of Hearts.

The dwarves attack at the guards of the king and somehow manage to beat them. The prince gains spirit to retrieve his bride and her sister. He draws his sword then constantly attacks each of his enemy.

Soon, he points his sword to the king. "Release them immediately!" demanded the prince.

The king favors more to his life; he sets the sisters free. He grins over the lose then goes home to his own palace.

Few moments later, a pink glowing light comes down to the forest. A fairy covered in pink light introduces herself. "I am a fairy. I may help you revive your lost sister." She said.

"Is that true! Please tell us!" Midori eagerly asks the fairy.

"The poison apple's antidote is… the person's true love's kiss." Said the fairy. She floats around the open air as her light glows.

"The person's true love's kiss…" whispered Midori. She looks at the prince and begs, "Please Hajime-oujisama (Prince Hajime)… please wake my sister!"

The prince didn't need begs from the sisters, he didn't hesitate. All he need to do is give Momo her true love's kiss. To him, Momo is his only true love. He kneels beside Momo and glares at her slumbering face. He closes his eyes and lowers his faces. His lips come closer and closer to Momo's.

The wind blows gently, lights passing through the gaps of the tree flickers and dances down to the ground. Silence has taken over the whole scene. Moments later, the girl who was asleep a while ago wakes up. The first person she sees is the prince. Her eyes are filled with tears. The prince wipes away the tears with his finger then embraces her.

Both Midori and Kurenai feel extreme happiness. They danced around of joy. The dwarves join in the dance with claps of their hands, making a simple tune.

The three sisters are now residents of this world. Momo marries Prince Hajime and lives happily ever after. THE END

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... still have computer "POOF!" and until now (I somehow managed to get a this one). Even the PC gets well again... this is a bad season coz I have enemies. Everyone wants to use the computer. Well, I will be updating slower than usual.

Anyway, how's the play? Tell me if it's corny but the play is really meant for the children in Rukongai. For HitsuHina fans, I didn't wrote they actually kissed... It's a play so don't expect them to do a real kiss in front of many souls! Next chapter consists the post Gekishoubai, which includes the cast. OTANOSHIMI NI!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Gekishobai to Uchiage

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 11: Gekishoubai to Uchiage

The curtains close as the sound of wedding bells fade; the play comes to its end. Soon the curtains open again to show the casts. Cheers from the audiences arouse.

"Prince Hajime as 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toushirou and Momo as 5th division vice-captain Hinamori Momo" Hininamori holds Hitsugaya's hands and waves at the audiences.

"Midori as 5th division captain Kunogi Midori," boomed the speaker, Kunogi waves beside Hinamori. "Kurenai as 13th division vice-captain Aotsuki Kurenai," Kurenai attemps to walk past Kunogi to stand beside Hitsugaya but Kunogi pulls her beside her. "4th division 7th seat Yamada Hanataro as the rabbit! 8th division captain Kyoraku Shunsui as the Mad Hatter! 8th division vice-captain Ise Nanao as the evil queen!" as the speaker calls each name, each characters come forward and wave at the audiences.

"12th division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri as the King of Hearths!" The crowed cheers louder when they heard Kurotsuchi's name. Kurotsuchi didn't wave back and simply stand straight on the stage.

"Oww! Freaky Kurotsuchi taichou-san is famous! He really have the perfect evil King act, didn't he?" Kunogi whispers to Hinamori. The two girls giggle.

"9th division captain Rokuda Murasaki as the Cat!" Kunogi and Hinamori chuckle as Rokuda walk in; she pinches the two girls' ears.

"11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi as the Hunter! 11th division vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru as the Fairy!" Kusajishi rides on Zaraki's shoulders and waves at the audiences.

After all the characters are called, Matsumoto and Kusajishi come forth to explain the plot of the story.

"The script was made by Kusajishi fuku-taichou but the original stories are from the three books from living world. The books are Snow White, Cinderella and Alice in Wonderland. Originally, Snow White is a story where a princess escapes from the evil queen and lives with the seven dwarves. Cinderella is a story where Cinderella is forced to be a maid in her stepmother's mansion and wasn't allowed to attend the ball. Alice in Wonderland, a story of the girl Alice falls to an unknown world and tries to go home." Explained Matsumoto.

The audiences applause as Matsumoto and Kusajishi bow. The curtains close and the crowd cheers fades slowly. The Gekishoubai is over.

After Hitsugaya changed to his usual captain's outfit, his young fans crowds at the back stage. Children of all ages cheer for Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya had no choice but to accept all of the flowers his new fans gave.

"Mote-mote desu ne, Hajime-oujisama! (You're popular, Prince Hajime!)" Teased Kunogi.

Hitsugaya ignores Kunogi. With a his grumpy expression, he walks out of the backstage and heads back to his office to finish some of his paper works. "I'm going back to the office."

"Not tonight, Taichou!" Matsumoto captures Hitsugaya from the back.

Hitsugaya eagerly wiggle to escape from Matsumoto. "Oi! Matsumoto! Let me go!"

"Let's party tonight!!!!" Matsumoto raises Hitsugaya off the ground and heads off to the party.

"Party! Yay!" Kunogi follows Matsumoto with hops and skips.

Hinamori and Rokuda, being left behind, run after their friends. Soon, the backstage is empty; everyone is having fun at the party. The entrance door is almost blocked with Sake barrels, which made Matsumoto have a hard time squeezing herself and Hitsugaya. In the end, Matsumoto's huge breasts and the sake barrels squeeze Hitsugaya almost making him faint.

"Daijobu ka (are you alright), Toushirou-kun?" Kunogi pokes Hitsugaya when they entered the party room.

The room is brightly lighted; long labels of food and drinks are prepared; and a huge stage in the far end in the center. Many of the seated officers are already enjoying the festive foods and drinks. Kyoraku had already beaten the huge barrel and demanding for more but Ise forcefully wants to stop him drinking anymore. Tonight, Zaraki and Kusajishi attended the party since Ikkaku and Yumichika guided them. Without the two, Zaraki and Kusajishi won't be able to enjoy the huge festive.

Rarely, in a quiet corner, Kuchiki and Abarai are drinking sake. Kuchiki stares at Abarai seriously. Abarai slowly takes few sips of his own sake with tension. Kuchiki, seeing his vice-captain is under tension, pours more sake into Abarai's sake cup.

"LET'S DRINK!!!" shouted Matsumoto. She dives into the piles of Sake barrel. She pours some sake into a bottle then pulls in Kira and Hisagi. "Drink! Drink! Drink Kira Hisagi!" She forces sake cups into Kira's and Hisagi's hand.

Standing from a distance, "Matsumoto…" murmured Hitsugaya. He's so disappointed that his vice-captain is drinking again.

"Let her be, Toushirou-kun." Said Kunogi. She's sucking on a green lollipop.

"I envy you, Midori. My vice-captain is good-for-nothing as you see." Said Hitsugaya.

Kunogi removes her lollipop from her mouth, "I know… you envy me because you like Momo-chan." Kunogi winks.

Hitsugaya's cheeks are pink, "I-I didn't say anything like that! I'm envy of because you have a hard working vice-captain!" he furiously moves his arms around.

"Toushirou-kun… Just admit you love her!" teased Kunogi. She returns her lollipop into her mouth then pokes her index finger to Hitsugaya's pink cheeks.

"Yeah. Submit yourself, Toushirou." Rokuda whispered behind Hitsugaya.

"Stop the nonsense!" shouted Hitugaya.

"Well this time, you won't be dumped since Momo-chan confessed her love first. You will just have to answer her." Kunogi's left hand holds her green lollipop while the right index finger swings.

Hitsugaya's tension relaxes, "Midori…"

Here they go again… from behind, Aotsuki attacks Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya falls flat face first onto the Tatami floor. Kunogi grasps, then her hair starts to fight gravity. Kunogi furiously pulls Aotsuki off Hitsugaya but Aotsuki resists.

"Get off him, Aotsuki!" struggled Kunogi.

"No way, Midori-chan! Toushirou-chan is mine!" Aotsuki grips Hitusgaya harder.

"Don't call me by my first name!" screamed Kunogi, still trying hard to pull out Aotsuki.

"Why not? I'm your sister!" shouted Aotsuki.

"I never consider you as my sister! I'd rather die instead of existing as your sister!" Kunogi shuts her eyes tight close. _'I only consider Murasaki-chan my sister…'_

Hitsugaya bursts into anger, "GET OFF ME!!" both Aotsuki and Kunogi falls flat on the floor. He pants, "If you two want to fight then step out!"

"Hora! He got angry! It's your fault, Aotsuki!" Kunogi stands up and grooms herself.

Aotsuki grins. "Well then, why not continue our fight outside?"

"No, I want to have fun since we're in a party." Said Kunogi coolly.

"Walking away? You lose… Toushirou-chan is mine!" she embraces Hitsugaya's right arm.

Kunogi's face twitches, "As long as Toushirou-kun doesn't love you then it's alright!"

"Then I will make him love me." Threaten Aotsuki. Hitsugaya tries his best to release Aotsuki's grip. "Nee, Toushirou-chan! I'm going to do my best for you to fall in love with me!"

At last, Hitsugaya gets free from Aotsuki. "Don't mess up with me! GET PUT OF MY SIGHT! ALL OF YOU!" he shouted.

"Toushirou-kun, if you want all of us out of your sight then you get out!" Kunogi shouted. She points her left index finger towards the door.

"FINE! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Hitsugaya leaves the room.

Rokuda sighs, "Terrible day for him, isn't Midori?"

"Of course, it's because he doesn't admit…" whispered Kunogi.

"Nee Midori-chan!" Matsumoto hugs Kunogi tightly. "Why so sad? This is a party! Let's drink!" said Matsumoto happily.

"Ahh! Rangiku-neechan! I'm underage!" Kunogi adjust herself from the uncomfortable lift of Matsumoto. Matsumoto carries Kunogi to the rest of the captains and vice-captains. "Rangiku-neechan, you're drunk!"

"Drunk? I'm not drunk with this level! Let's drink more sake!" shouted Matsumoto.

"Oya oya, trouble 5th division captain?" asked the Osaka accented captain.

"Maybe… If Rangiku-neesan forces me to drink…"

"Gi-nnnnn!" Matsumoto jumps on Ichimaru.

"Ahh!" Matsumoto smashes Kunogi into Ichimaru. Like a sandwich, Kunogi is in between Ichimaru and Matsumoto. Matsumoto, being drunk, hugs Ichimaru tightly.

"Rankiku-han, I think you should let Kunogi taichou-han go. I think she can't breathe." Said Ichimaru.

"Oh." Matsumoto quickly retreats. Kunogi falls flat on the Tatami floor.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta… (Ouch)" murmured Kunogi. She nurses her leg that hit the floor. "Hidoi yo (you're mean), Rangiku-neechan!" she swings her right arm up.

"Are you all right, Kunogi taichou-han?" asked Ichimaru. He offers Kunogi a hand.

Kunogi accepts it. "Hai." She answers. She looks at her right, "Shitsure shimas (please excuse me), Ichimaru taichou!" she waves her hand then runs away. "Hana-kunnnnn!"

"Midori-chan?" Yamada looked at the source of the voice. Kunogi comes nearer then nearer until she arrives beside Yamada.

"Otsukaresama deshita! (You worked hard!)" Said Kunogi with a nice smile reflected in her face.

"Iya, Midori-chan koso otsukaresama deshita. (No, it's you who worked harder.) Said Yamada in a polite manner.

"Nee Hana-kun, Tsukimi ni ikanai (let's watch the moon)?" asked Kunogi.

"Tsuki mi? Yeah." Yamada smiled.

Kunogi holds hands with Yamada then goes out through the nearest open window. With one jump from the ground, Yamada and Kunogi land on top of the roof. The moon is spectacular tonight even it's not full moon. The small pond nearby reflects the moonlight. Smooth leaf carrying breeze sweeps their bare skins. Yamada didn't let Kunogi's hand go. They are sitting on the roof, staring at the moon.

Kunogi let's her head rest on Yamada's shoulder. Few moments later, "Nee Hana-kun… you're warm." Her cheeks are now pink.

Yamada's cheeks are pink too; "Eh?" he lightly scratches his pink cheek, wondering what to say. "Midori-chan…"

Kunogi wraps her arms around Yamada's arm with her heat still resting on his shoulder. "Hana-kun…" she whispered.

"Midori-chan?" Yamada looks at Kunogi. She didn't answer. Her eyes are closed, most probably sleeping. _'She must be tired…'_ thought Yamada. He lightly pats her head.

The moon continues to shine lightly as it goes to the west. The cool breeze sweeps through them. Then a colder breeze blows, Yamada carries Kunogi down and brings her to her room.

* * *

Uchiage means... party especially after hard work. Next chapter is sweet... more HitsuHina and HanaMido. Murasaki-chan is SUGOI there. I've left a link of Aotsuki Kurenai pics and the Gekishobai pic in my Board. OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	12. Chapter 12: Koi ni Kizuite

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 12: Ai ni Kizuite

'_Toushirou-kun… Just admit you love her!'_

Hitugaya's mind is filled with Kunogi's words. He pounds on himself in a nearby park bench. _'What is happening to me?'_ he asks himself.

The shadow of the tree behind him casts over him. The leaf carrying wind blows to his left. The crickets around him softly sing. The sound of footsteps comes closer and louder.

"Toushirou-kun?" said a soft voice. "You better go inside because it's already cold out here."

Hitsugaya's cheeks goes pink, "Mo-Momo… Well, you should go in too."

Hinamori chuckles, "You're cheeks are pink. Don't tell me you're drunk."

"No I'm not drunk!" shouted Hitsugaya.

"Then why are your cheeks pink?" teased Hinamori.

"Umm… well…" Hitsugaya couldn't come up with a good excuse. Suddenly Kunogi's words pop up again in his mind, _'Toushirou-kun… Just admit you love her!' _He thinks about it again.

"Toushirou-kun?"

"Momo…"

"Yes?" answered Hinamori, her face reflects innocence.

"Well, I'm sorry… I should have thought about it earlier." said Hitsugaya.

"Sorry about what?" she holds her hands at her back, swinging slowly.

Back to the party…

"Nee Murasaki-chan… where's Momo-chan?" asked Matsumoto. She seems calm now even after she drunk so much sake.

"She went out… maybe worried about Toushirou. Naa, are you drunk?" Rokuda stares at Matsumoto with great doubt.

"A-hahahaha! I'm not drunk! A-hahahaha!" Matsumoto laughs out loud.

"Ano… It's clear that you're drunk…" Rokuda's cool posture broke.

The 4th division captain approaches Rokuda, "Murasaki-san… Where's Midori-chan?" asked Unohana.

"I noticed that the party noises are gone; I think she went out. Unohana taichou… is Midori not angry with you? She got upset when Ukitake taichou adopted Aotsuki." Said Rokuda.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nee Okasan… why did Ukitake taichou adopted Aotsuki?"_

_Unohana pats Kunogi's head, "I know you don't like Aotsuki fuku-taichou. Don't be sad, I'm here beside you." She lightly embraces her daughter._

"_Okasan didn't answer my question…" said Kunogi._

"_Let me fix your hair, Midori-chan." She picks up the comb in the side table beside her. She takes off the ribbon hair accessories Yamada gave to Kunogi then places those on the side table. Kunogi's hair is easy to brush; her hair is short and soft. The comb runs through Kunogi's hair smoothly. "I don't know, Midori-chan. I haven't visited Jushirou-san that much since he adopted Aotsuki fuku-taichou." She said._

_Unohana ties Kunogi's hair, "Why? Why are you not visiting Ukitake taichou?" ased Kunogi._

"_Because I know you're upset about it. I don't want to loose such cute daughter." Smiled Unohana. She finishes fixing Kunogi's hair._

"_Arigatou, Okasan…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Naruhodo (now I get it)… good thing she didn't get angry at you. She really sensitive." Said Rokuda, reforming her cool posture.

"No! Midori-chan is dense!" yelled Matsumoto. Her action makes clear that she's under the influence of sake.

"That is just her outer cover. Midori looks sensitive and childish which made her look unsuitable captain but she's actually kind and works when it's time." Rokuda takes a cup to have a nice drink of cold green tea.

While Rokuda's attention is in Unohana, Matsumoto sneakily pours sake into Rokuda's cup. She quietly chuckles then hides behind a group of chatting shinigamis. Rokuda drinks her cold green tea with sake. For a while, the sake didn't take effect. Matsumoto wonders why she didn't get drunk. She sneakily adds more sake into Rokuda's cup again.

Back outside… Hitsugaya struggles to say something to Hinamori. His fingers play with each other. His eyes wonders off to any direction he could except looking into Hinamori's eyes.

"Toushirou-kun? Since it's already late, let's go inside." Said Hinamori as the cold wind touches their skins.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go in." said Hitsugaya. He goes back to his office in the 10th division building.

He sits in his desk, his hands supporting his cheeks. _'Why couldn't I say it? I'm a taichou. Such simple thing could be said easily!'_ he pounded over.

Meanwhile, Hinamori walks back to the party. _'Toushirou-kun…'_ her mind is filled with her thoughts about Hitsugaya. She looks straight, _'I know what he wants to tell me… I must do my best… I have to beat Aotsuki!'_ her eyes express strong feelings to defeat Aotsuki.

In a dark room, the door slides open. Yamada enters the room and let's Kunogi down to her bed. Kunogi is soundly still asleep. He glares at Kunogi's innocent face and smiles at her.

"Midori-chan…" he whispers. He suddenly notices that his face is up close to Kunogi's face. His cheeks blush red, _'Midori-chan… do I like her?'_ he thought.

_-Flashback-_

"_Do you like her?"_

"_Eh? What are you talking about, Hitsugaya taichou?" Yamada slightly blushes._

"_I said do you like Midori?" Hitsugaya crosses his arms._

_Yamada laughs slightly. "No, me and Midori-chan are friends!" he said._

"_Really? But I think she likes you. You know, I'm quite down. I lost to you." Hitsugaya said smoothly._

"_You lost?"_

Hitsugaya blinks a few times then sighs, "Anyway, please take good care of her…" 

_-End of Flashback-_

'_Midori-chan… I… I…'_ Yamada closes his eyes.

Hinamori finally arrives at the party room. She fakes smiles at shinigamis who greets her. _'Aotsuki Kurenai… I can't let Midori-chan defend for me… I have to do this myself…'_

"AHHH! MOMO-CHANNNN!" Matsumoto lifts Hinamori to the air and swings her around and around.

"Ra-N-Gi-Ku-SAN!!!!" Screamed Hinamori.

Matsumoto stops swinging Hinamori and puts her down. Hinamori hits the floor; her body lies flat on the floor like a doll. Matsumoto laughs hard as she look at Hinamori.

"Momo!" Rokuda helps the dizzied girl. "Nee Rangiku-san, the cold green tea I've been drinking is kinda strange. Do you know anything about it?" she asks.

"No, I don't since I'm not the one who prepared it!" she laughs. The truth, she knows that Rokuda's drink has sake she poured. 'Why is Murasaki-chan not drunk yet??? I've already added a whole bottle in her drink!'

"Ra-Rangiku-san… I feel… dizzy…" mumbles Hinamori. Her eyes see things going round and round.

"Hinamori-kun!!!" shouted Kira. His knees collapses beside Hinamori, "I… I… I'm not wearing a helmet!"

"Eh?" Rokuda's expression lightens.

"He-helmet? Kira-kun doesn't wear helmet… ah, dizzy…" murmured Hinamori.

"See, Abari-kun! I'm not wearing a helmet!"

Abarai walks in behind Kira. "No, you are! You're wearing a weird yellow helmet!" he shouts.

"Arg. Drunk men…" Rokuda pisses off.

"Don't be angry, Murasaki-chan! Here, a nice cold green tea to cool down your head!" Matsumoto gives Rokuda a cup filled with cold green tea… with sake again.

Rokuda drinks the entire contents straight once. "Rangiku-san, the taste is weird…"

"But does it taste good?" asked Matsumoto. She hides her evil smiles behind her hand.

"Not bad but it's not ordinary green tea." Said Rokuda, playing her hand with the empty cup.

"Well then, have another cup!" Matsumoto pours more of her Green tea with sake drink into Rokuda's cup.

Rokuda drinks.

"How do you feel, Murasaki-chan?" Matsumoto leans toward Rokuda.

"Don't compare me with you. I'm not drunk… this is not sake." Rokuda helps Hinamori stand up. "Rangiku-san, I'm going back to my office. I have to finish some work. See you tomorrow." Rokuda walks out of the party room. She murmurs, "At last, I got out of the room filled with drunks."

* * *

Otanjyobi Omedetou Kunogi Midori! Today is my birthday so I decided to update. Rokuda is immune to Sake. Next chapter begins the main story. OTANOSHIMI NI! 


	13. Chapter 13: Ai no Tatakai

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 13: Ai no Tatakai

_In a dark room, the door slides open. Yamada enters the room and let's Kunogi down to her bed. Kunogi is soundly still asleep. He glares at Kunogi's innocent face and smiles at her. Slowly his face sinks down, his dark blue eyes closes._

_Kunogi slowly wakes up, at first, twitching her eyes. Before she fully opens her eyes, she notices a warm hand is touching her right cheek. With her right hand, she holds the warm hand. She fully opens her eyes and widens her eyes from surprise. Yamada touches his lips to hers._

"Ohayo, Momo-chan!!!!!!!!!" cheered Kunogi. Today is another backbreaking working day. The weather becomes colder as winter is just a few days ahead. The falling and fallen leaves are now brown. Most shinigami in Soul Society are at least wearing something over their kimono like muffler or sweater.

"Ohayo, Midori-chan." Greeted Hinamori. She didn't have her smiled greeting today.

Kunogi wonders why, "Genki nai desu yo (You seem not happy), Momo-chan." She runs her hand on Hinamori's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing really!" she fake smiles.

"Hmm… something is WRONG. Did you fight with Toushirou-kun?" Kunogi emphasizes the first sentence.

"No, we didn't fight!" Hinamori moves her arms around like a hyper ball.

"Ja nani yo? (Then what is it?)" Asked Kunogi. She goes beside her desk chair then she places her elbows on top of the desk and her chin on top of her palms.

Hinamori stops moving, "Well… Midori-chan…"she doubts for a few seconds, thinking weather to tell or not to. She straightens her face, "Onegai (please), let me handle Aotsuki myself."

Kunogi stands up straight then glares at Hinamori with surprised expression. "Momo-chan…"

_-Flashback-_

"_Nee Chibi-Shiro (little white)…"_

"_Don't call me by that name!" shouted a small child with white hair. He wore a dark blue yukata._

"_Anyway…" said the cheerful girl in a green yukata. "I'm going to be a shinigami"_

"_Shinigami? I thought you want to sell your crafts for the rest of your life." Sid Hitsugaya. Back then he had a smaller voice._

"_Supposed to be… Momo-chan is already a great shinigami. I'm just worried about her." Kunogi placed her hand in the tree beside them. "I want to protect Momo-chan for the rest of my life… you too, right Chibi-Shiro?"_

"_Midori… I…" Hitsugaya changes his expression, "How many times should I tell you not to call me by that nickname?!?!" he shouted._

"_INFINITY!" shouted Kunogi. She ran away from Hitsugaya._

_Hitsugaya chased after Kunogi with such temper. 'Midori… I want to protect Momo too. I won't let anyone spill blood from her.'_

'_Momo-chan, we are your knights. We will protect you so pursue your dream.' Kunogi pledges the words to her heart._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I have to do this myself… Midori-chan, please understand me." Begged Hinamori.

"Momo-chan… I made a promise to Toushirou-kun… Toushirou-kun and I together will protect Momo-chan." Kunogi chuckles, "I went too far. Since it's your personal problem… Momo-chan, gambatte ne (do your best)."

"Arigatou Midori-chan." Hinamori smiles then proceed to do her paper works.

Meanwhile…

"Matsutake-san…" whispered the girl. "I've heard of your interest… I researched about you. May I lend you a hand?"

"I will do anything to have her. How much will I pay you?" said Matsutake. He looks at the girl with a very serious face.

"Nothing really. She's a nuisance to my goal." The girl smiles devilishly, "Let us have our heart's desire, my friend."

Later in the 10th division office…

"MATSUMOTO!!!" shouted Hitsugaya.

When he entered his office, he saw Matsumoto soundly sleeping in her favorite couch. The floor around her is a mess; sake bottles and snack crumbs scattered all around. Besides that, Matsumoto's desk is covered in huge piles of unfinished paper works. These made Hitsugaya burst into anger.

"Ye-yes taichou?!" Matsumoto wakes up in a snap.

"Clean the room and go back to your work!" Hitsugaya points at Matsumoto's desk.

"Ehhh…." Matsumoto have no choice but to follow Hitsugaya's orders.

The door burst open. "Toushirou-kun, Ohayo!!!" Kunogi hops into the room.

"It's you again… how many time should I tell you to knock the door before coming in?" Hitsugaya asked.

"INFINITY!!!" laughed Kunogi. "Oh, Momo-chan will come here later. Why not have a break time? I will prepare tea."

"Yay! Break time!" cheered Matsumoto.

"No more extension of break time for Matsumoto." Said Hitsugaya coldly.

"Noooooooo!" Matsumoto begs at Hitsugaya.

Kunogi lightly laughs at the two. She puts down a bento box on Hitsugaya's desk. Then she opens the box, revealing some delicious looking cup cakes. She screams, "Ahh! I forgot the topping!!! I will go back! Please wait!" She runs out of the room in a flash.

'_Why did I forgot to put it?!'_ she runs as fast as she can back to the 5th division building. On her way back to the 5th division, she bumped into Aotsuki.

"Ohayo Midori-chan. What are you doing in such pleasant morning?" she holds her chin up.

"How many times should I tell you to call me Kunogi taichou?" Kunogi stares at Aotsuki with great hatred.

"I don't know… maybe forever." Said Aotsuki. "Well then, let us end this tiresome hating stares. I want Toushirou-chan for myself. In order to have him, I have to defeat you."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" asked Kunogi in a serious tone.

"Of course, what else can be done?" Aotsuki draws her zanpaktou.

'Is she an idiot? A vice-captain like her can't beat a captain class like me…' thought Kunogi. She watches Aotsuki draw her zanpaktou.

"Draw your zanpaktou, Midori-chan." Aotsuki points her zanpaktou at Kunogi. "Moero (burn), Tsukihikari!" she releases her zanpaktou seal. Her zanpaktou's shikai form, Tsukihikari (Moon Light), the blade gives off aura of blue burning flames. Aotsuki's deep ocean blue right eye turned into flaming crimson eyes.

"You release your zanpaktou in such manner. Shame on a shinigami like you." Said Kunogi.

"Shame? Shame if you loose to a vice-captain like me! Draw your zanpaktou!" Aotsuki commanded.

Kunogi draws her zanpaktou, "Sasayake, Habaneko."

Aotsuki smiles devilish; she starts the fight. Clashes of the swords occur from all direction, clashing there and clashing here. Aotsuki get tired of sword clashes, she sends Kunogi her blue flames. Kunogi easily deflects the blue flames with her zanpaktou. Aotsuki creates a greater blue flames, setting a circular ring around Kunogi. She summons a great force of wind to blow the flames away. The great wind blows Aotsuki down to the ground.

"It's clear win for me, Aotsuki. A vice-captain like you can't win a captain like me." Kunogi looks down at Aotsuki.

"It may be. It's more than I expected of a captain… but I will win no matter what." She stands up then positions herself to her fighting stance.

"Stubborn…" whispered Kunogi. Using shunpo, she comes close enough to point her sword at Aotsuki. "Give up, Aotsuki."

Aotsuki grins.

"Midori-chan…" a voice from behind, Hinamori is standing with a puzzled expression.

"Momo-chan…" whispered Kunogi.

"Midori-chan, I told you that I will handle it myself." Said Hinamori.

"Well then, I let this fight be for my hatred for Aotsuki… I will let Aotsuki go for now." Kunogi draws her zanpaktou back.

Hinamori faces Aotsuki, "If you want Toushirou-kun, then beat me!" she put up a strong face up.

Aotsuki smiles devilish again, _'this wasn't expected though… it makes a better deal with Matsutake.'_ She looks at Hinamori.

Hinamori draws her zanpaktou, "Hajike, Tobiume!" her pink reiatsu overflows.

Kunogi stands back to watch the battle. The pink reiatsu of Hinamori and the blue reiatsu of Aotsuki clash and then a smoke like mixture of the two reiatsu forms. Who will win this battle?

* * *

The chapter title means The Battle of Love. I forgot to include the translation of chapter title in chp12... Ai ni Kizuite means Realize in Love. Sorry for the late update. Well then, the next chapter is really sad. Tragedy for Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Midori. OTANOSHIMI NI!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Aotsuki Tsukibakudan

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 14: Aotsuki Tsukibakudan

The pink reiatsu of Hinamori and the blue reiatsu of Aotsuki clash and then a smoke like mixture of the two reiatsu forms. Swirls of reiatsu engulf Hinamori, Aotsuki and Kunogi. The atmosphere weights heavier as the two girls stares each other.

A red leaf falls… clashes of zanpaktou sparks in the battleground. Swirls of pink and blue reiatsu mix as the two vice-captains move swiftly. To finish the clashing swords stage, Hinamori blast ume petals kidou from her zanpaktou to Aotsuki. Aotsuki evades the attack while blocking some drifted petals with her zanpaktou, burning the petals in process.

Power and speed of the two vice-captains are equal but the difference is their expression; Aotsuki devilishly smiles, like she has a plan. Hinamori didn't show a spec of hatred but just only pure seriousness. Some parts of their black kimono are torn by each other's blades but not a drop of blood is shed yet.

Hinamori's straw sandals slide over the ume petal covered stone ground. Her sword upright, ready to defend or attack whatever the condition is. "Let's go, Tobiume…" she whispered. She directs a plum attack to Aotsuki.

Aotsuki evades it; however, Hinamori continuously sends plum kidous. Aotsuki evades all of the previous kidous but cornered to mid-air where she couldn't evade easily. Hinamori makes her final blast, Aotsuki have no choice but to defend with her zanpaktou. Aotsuki manages to deflect the pink kidou but the accompanied ume petals slices her kimono to her skin.

Aotsuki wouldn't let herself loose to Hinamori; she starts a huge fire around them, creating a ring. "See if you can survive without getting burned, Hinamori." She hissed. With a swing of her blue flaming zanpaktou, blue flames from the fire ring shoots to Hinamori. Hinamori defends the shooting flames with her collection of kidous.

Aotsuki continues to shoot blue flames on Hinamori while Hinamori evades and uses kidou to defend. Hinamori finally arrives beside Aotsuki, which is Aotsuki's miscalculation. Hinamori creates a huge plum blast, blowing the blue flames away. Aotsuki made it to defend herself from the blast however, with the strong wind Hinamori's ume blast created, sends Aotsuki off her balance.

"Fighting with an equal level… not bad but I want to end this quick." Said Aotsuki as she stabilizes her stand. She starts to chant as she runs towards Hinamori, "Hakai no chikara yo, waga Aotsuki no chi ni nagareru tsuki yo, waga ni ataerare wag no teki wo shi to zetsubo ni obore! (O the power of destruction, O that moon that runs through the Aotsuki blood, give me the power to drown my enemy into blood and despair!)" Aotsuki moves as quickly as possible to get in contact with Hinamori.

At first, Hinamori blocks Aotsuki's kicks. Aotsuki uses her palm to attack Hinamori; an inverted blue moon mark is shown. Being chased off the ground, Hinamori couldn't evade Aotsuki's palm in mid-air. Aotsuki thrusts her palm into Hinamori's left upper chest just below the neck base. "Aotsuki tsukibakudan! (Aotsuki moon bomb!)" Aotsuki's thrust burns Hinamori's kimono and feels her skin burning.

Both vice-captains land on the ground firm. Aotsuki smiles this time the most devilish smile she made in the entire battle. Hinamori, on the other hand, grins in pain from the attack of Aotsuki. She takes off the hand over her burn. Aotsuki's thrust made a moon shaped burn in Hinamori's kimono. Aotsuki's palm no longer had the inverted blue moon mark but it is now carved in Hinamori's skin.

"Momo!!!" shouted a boy's voice.

Aotsuki devilishly laughs, "I won this battle. Toushirou-chan is mine."

Hitsugaya dashes towards Hinamori. Hinamori's knees collapses, her hand firmly place back to her burn. "Aotsuki… I'm not yet done…" muttered Hinamori.

"It's done, Hinamori-chan. That blue moon… I can let it explode anytime. Your life is on my hand, Hinamori-chan." She shows the back of her left hand; the same blue moon mark is tattooed.

Hitsugaya and Hianmori grasps. Aotsuki can burn Hinamori anytime she wants, thus she holds Hinamoris life.

Kunogi's eyes widen; she pledged herself to protect Hinamori… she was there in the battlefield, watching her fight alone. Why didn't she help her cousin at that time? She was there, watching her fight to death. Kunogi's knees tremble as she watches Hinamori agonizes from the pain of the burn.

"I will spare your life if you will give me Toushirou-chan." Aotsuki smiles devilish.

Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Kunogi simply stare at Aotsuki, fear of letting the explosion occur.

Aotsuki snaps, "Oh yes. Another thing," she looks at Kunogi with pure evil smiles. "I want you to marry Matsutake. I will spare Hinamori-chan's life if you do."

Behind a nearby tree, Matsutake reveals himself. He slowly walks towards Kunogi. Kunogi didn't move but just stare at Aotsuki fearfully. Matsutake finally claims Kunogi; he kneels beside Kunogi then gently whispers to her ear, "Come with me so Aotsuki would spare Hinamori's life." Matsutake helps Kunogi stand then he guides her to his home.

"Midori-chan obeyed well…" Aotsuki changes her expression back to her evil sweetness. "Toushirou-channn! Let's eat lunch together!!!" she grabs Hitsugaya then leaves the poor Hinamori alone.

Hinamori eyes are filled with sorrowful tears. The tears fall down to her chin then drops down to her kimono. The pain of the burn stop but the pain in her heart agonizes her mind. She stays in the same place for hours, her muscles couldn't move. She has been thinking, _'I lost… I lost everything. If I were strong, I wouldn't let Midori-chan go to Matsutake… Toushirou-kun, sorry… I… I…'_

Footsteps come closer, then that same footsteps become faster and louder. " Momo!!!" a shout from the 9th division captain shocks Hinamori back to reality. Rokuda carries Hinamori to the 4th division. "Momo! What happened?"

Hinamori tries to speak but not a sound of her voice come out. Instead, she cries on Rokuda's kimono, making it drench in tears. Rokuda increases her speed so they could arrive faster to the 4th division building.

Rain starts to fall. The Matsutake mansion is not far. Soon, Matsutake and Kunogi arrive at the mansion. The mansion is as big and elegant as Kuchiki Byakuya's. As they enter the mansion, maids greet their young master.

"Midori-san, I will introduce to my family. Come in." she openly invites her in.

Kunogi follows Matsutake into the living room. Matsutake opens the shouji door (sliding door made of washi paper and wood) for her. Each of Matsutake family members is already sitting neatly on a cushion. A maid prepares the two cushions to sit. The other maids prepare tea for everyone.

After Matsutake and Kunogi sit down comfortably, Matsutake's father speaks. "Welcome to the Matsutake family's humble home. Make yourself comfortable, young captain."

"Arigatou gozaimas. My name is Kunogi Midori, Gotei 13 5th division captain." Said Kunogi in an emotionless tone.

"Honorable position indeed. I'm Matsutake Kiichiro, president of the Soul Society's greatest rice producer company. My wife, Shizuna, is the sister of the president of the company Choppy.

Sitting beside Kiichiro is his wife Shizuna. Her eyes are deep violet and her hair is jet black. She gives Kunogi a quick bow.

"Then my first daughter Suzuki, my second daughter Yukiko, and my third daughter Sakura" Kiichiro pointed out his daughters with his right hand.

Sitting beside Shizuna is Suzuki. She has deep violet eyes and dark brown hair. She wears an elegant autumn themed kimono. Sitting beside Suzuki is Yukiko. She has deep violet eyes, nearly white fair skin and jet-black hair as her mother. Her kimono is winter themed. Lastly, sitting beside Yukiko is Sakura. She is the only family member that has pink eyes, said that she has the same eye color of Shizuna's sister. Her hair is black like her mother and her skin is fair. Like her name, Sakura wears a pink kimono with pink sakura and red ume petals pattern. The three sisters bow to their soon-to-be sister.

Matsutake Matsukichi is third among the siblings. For long at last, the description of Matsukichi, he has violet eyes just like his parents and his older sisters and his hair is dark drown like his father.

"We will prepare a room for you tonight. Pack your things so you could move in tomorrow." Said Shizuna as she smiles at Kunogi.

Hinamori sleeps uncomfortably at the 4th division white bed. Rokuda sits beside Hinamori, thinking about Kunogi's late arrival. She thought Kunogi would come visit Hinamori as soon as she knew the news. Hitsugaya as well didn't come. This makes Rokuda worry. She feels like she wants Hinamori to wake up and speak. But it seems Hinamori falls into another coma. Rokuda finally decides to visit Kunogi in her room.

When Rokuda arrives at Kunogi's room, the lights are on. She enters the room without a knock. Kunogi's room is partly empty. Rokuda looks at the room, shocked. Beside the window Kunogi sits, feeling the soft cold breeze touching her skin.

Rokuda approaches her cousin. "Midori… what have been doing? Momo is in the 4th division! Why didn't you come? Hey, what are you doing with your room? You should have redecorate your room after visiting Momo." Rokuda fake smiled.

Kunogi didn't answer, she curls her body to cover her face. Rokuda lightly shakes Kunogi, "Midori… what happened?" Kunogi still didn't answer. Rokuda keeps on shaking Kunogi but Kunogi suddenly sobs.

"Mu-Murasaki-chan…" Kunogi's voice is shaky. "I failed to protect Momo-chan…"

"Midori… It's not your fault. There must be a condition then." Rokuda comforts Kunogi.

"No… I was there, watching her fighting alone. I should have helped her." Kunogi continues to sob. Then she raises her head, "Murasaki-chan… I will be marrying Matsutake Matsukichi." She stands up and fixes her room. Rokuda didn't move, shocked to hear her sister saying she will marry someone she doesn't love.

This night, Hitsugaya pounds on his desk, thinking about the recent happenings. His desk is full of piles of paper works, which is unusual for him leave such pile by nightfall.

Matsumoto enters the room. "Taichou, why didn't you visit Momo-chan?" she asked.

Hitsugaya didn't answer. He tries to bury himself into the piles of paper works but no use, his mind is completely couldn't concentrate.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto places a cup of hot green tea on Hitsugaya's desk then she takes her leave.

"Momo…"

_-Flashback-_

_"Shiro-chan too?"_

_"Yes. We already passed the entrance exam." Said the little Kunogi._

_"Why did you two suddenly change your minds?" asked Hinamori._

_"Because we want to protect Momo-chan. Right, Chibi-Shiro?" Kunogi looks at the little Hitsugaya._

_Hitsugaya lightly blush._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

Any wild reactions? What do you think about Aotsuki's deal? She angry at Midori so she decided to punish her. I hate her... why did I made her? Anyway, the next chapter is about the situation's settlement... Midori is going to marry Matsutake?!?!?! OTANOSHIMINI!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Sayonara

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 15: Sayonara

_In a dark room, the door slides open. Yamada enters the room and let's Kunogi down to her bed. Kunogi is soundly still asleep. He glares at Kunogi's innocent face and smiles at her. Slowly his face sinks down, his dark blue eyes closes._

_Kunogi slowly wakes up, at first, twitching her eyes. Before she fully opens her eyes, she notices a warm hand is touching her right cheek. With her right hand, she holds the warm hand. She fully opens her eyes and widens her eyes from surprise. Yamada touches his lips to hers._

'_It was a dream… Hana-kun…'_ Kunogi had already packed her things.

She removes the green ribbons that Yamada gave from her hair and reties her hair with her old one. She leaves her room then goes towards the 4th division building.

As Kunogi walks through the dark stone ground of the outside, she meets Kyoraku. Kyoraku must be drunk again; his walks are not straight. Kunogi didn't greet Kyoraku but Kyoraku greets her.

"Good evening, Midri-chan!" greeted Kyoraku even though it's already about five in the morning. He hiccups a few times, "You don't look happy this evening." Kunogi stops walking as Kyoraku lays a hand on top of her head. "Smile. If you don't smile, everyone will frown too." Kyoraku then leaves.

'_Is this a situation to smile?'_ Kunogi resumes walking.

She enters Hinamori's room. Hinamori still lay in the bed, asleep. For a few minutes, she observes the sleeping Hinamori then she leaves a traditional Japanese paper doll bookmark on Hinamori's side table. "Sayonara, Momo-chan…" she muttered. She leaves the room quickly.

Beyond the door is Unohana. "Midori-chan… what happened?" she asked.

"Okasan…" murmured Kunogi. "Nothing really." Kunogi pass through Unohana to go out of the hospital.

Kunogi's legs starts to run without her consciousness of it, _'Okasan…'_ she shuts her eyes close tightly. After a while, she notices that she went off track. She realizes that she is in the 4th division dormitory. _'Hana-kun…'_ she walks deeper into the dormitory quietly.

Kunogi stops, the sign in the door in front of her says "Yamada Hanataro". She slides the door open; Yamada is still fast asleep in his futon (thick mattress bed). She kneels beside Yamda, staring at his peaceful slumber. 'Hana-kun…' she lightly brushes Yamda's hair off his face. Flashes of images of her dream come in her mind; _'-Yamada touches his lips to hers-'_ She blushes.

Tear overflow, _'Sorry Han-kun… I made a mistake. I should have helped Momo-chan back then. Now, I can't see you anymore.'_ She wipes her tear away. She lays a palm of hers to Yamada's cheek and bending her face, kissing his forehead.

Later in the morning…

The door of the 5th division office flung opens, "Midori-chan!" called Yamada, clutching the hair accessory he gave to Kunogi. But behind the door, Kunogi is not found.

"Hanataro?" behind Yamada, Rokuda comes by. She had a sorrowful face; she no longer looked like her usual cool aura.

"Rokuda taichou… where's Midori-chan?" he desperately asked Rokuda.

Rokuda sinks her head down. Her muscles of her face makes her face look frustrated, "She's gone."

Yamada's eyes widen, the hair accessory he is holding falls off his released clutched hand. "Midori-chan…" he whispers.

In the 4th division building…

Hitsugaya strangles in front of Hinamori's room, he is deciding weather he will enter the room or not. It's not like Hinamori would know immediately that he visited her but she will eventually know he came to visit her… If he visits Hinamori, will Aotsuki say he disobeyed her? Hitsugaya don't know what kind of person Aotsuki is so he decides to take his leave.

"Hitsugaya taichou, why won't you visit her?" entering from another door, Unohana asks the poor little captain.

Hitsugaya stops walking but his gaze remains at the door. He didn't speak nor move.

"Please tell me what happened? Is Hinamori's injuries connected with Midori-chan's weird behavior?" she desperately asked Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya now makes his move, he face Unohana straight. "Aotsuki hostages Hinamori… She demands Midori to marry Matsutake and me to date her."

Unohana grasps. "Is that what really happened? Please tell me the details." She leads Hitsugaya to her office.

Meanwhile…

"Here young mistress, your room." Said the maid. She opens the door, letting Kunogi in her new room, and then she carries Kunogi's stuff in the room. "I'm taking my leave. Call me anytime whenever you need me." The maid bows then slides the door close.

For some time, Kunogi fixes her things. The room is magnificently wide spaced and elegantly decorated with traditional Japanese ornaments.

The a voice calls Kunogi, "Midori-san, please come with us." Shizuna slides the door open. Behind her are her daughters Suzuki, Yukiko and Sakura.

Kunogi follows the female family members to another room. The room they enter is filled with different kimonos and a huge mirror decorated with washi paper is standing in the middle of the opposite wall. Shizuna leads Kunogi to the left side of the room, revealing a room for bath.

"Cleanse your body first with water." Said Shizuna.

The door of Unohana's office bang opens. Unohana and Hitsugaya jump off their seats.

"Unohana taichou!" Yamada walks in the office. Rokuda follows him in.

"Yamada nana-seki (7 seat), you already know the situation?" said Unohana like business talk tone.

"Hai. I know everything." Answered Yamada.

"So to end this tragedy… we need to find a way to remove Aotsuki's Tsukibakudan from Hinamori." Said Unohana.

"Since it's a family heirloom, it hard to acquire information about it unless we sneak look into the documents which is most probably hidden with Aotsuki." Hitsugaya crosses his arms.

Back to the Matsutake mansion…

"Nee nee Okasama (mother), how about the red one!" excitedly exclaimed Suzuki.

"I prefer the violet one, Oneesama (older sister)" said Yukiko in a quiet tone.

"But I dearly adore this pink one." Blushed Shizuna while holding the sweet looking pink kimono.

"Why not this green one. It perfectly matches Midori-oneesama's eyes." Said the little Sakura, holding the kimono with both her arms.

"Oh it does match her green eyes. This will do, right girls?" Shizuna takes the green kimono from Sakura.

"Agree" answered Suzuki and Yukiko.

Later, Kunogi is well dressed in the green kimono Sakura chose. It has patterns of bamboos and yellow birds. The obi around her waist is blends of pink, orange and yellow. Her hair is decorated with pink and gold flowers.

Matsukichi's and Kiichi's jaws fall as Kunogi enters the living room along with Shizuna and her three daughters. Tea is already served; the porcelain teacups, textured brow with pink sakura petals, are filled with light green liquor. Along with the tea, Tsubuann (partial Red Bean paste) Yokan (a gelatin like sweet) is served on small platters of the same set as the teacups.

After Kiichi takes few sips of green tea, "So, shall we arrange the marriage? I prefer the wedding should be 2 weeks away since by that time I don't have much work. What do you think, Matsukichi?" he said.

"That would be fine with me. What do you think Midori?" he lightly taps Kunogi's shoulder.

"Eh? I-If you think it's fine then… I can arrange my own schedule." Answered Kunogi.

Shizuna partially covers her face and sobs; "Oh my son is getting married!" she wipes off the tiny tear.

Suzuki whispers to Yukiko, "We better get ourselves a husband… our little brother is getting married first!" the two girls giggle.

Discussions of the marriage continue as Kiichi leads. The maid pours new tea into the empty cups time-to-time. Various tones of squeals from Shizuna and Suzuki brighten up the serious talker Kiichi.

After long silence, Kunogi speaks. "Umm… I need to go back to my office. My vice-captain is in the hospital so I have to do her share of works too." She said politly.

Kiichi nods, "As expected of a captain in Gotei 13… Yes, so busy… I'm proud to have a daughter-in-law like you."

"Be back by dinner, dear." Smiled Shizuna.

"Hai…" Kunogi slowly walks out of the room.

'_Momo-chan must be still at the hospital…'_ Kunogi dresses back to her black shinigami uniform. Then she wears her white Haori, which has the kanji character "5" on its back, a small snap sounds when she buttons her green beads-chain_. 'Should I go back to the office? The 4th division building is near by the 5th… I… I can't face him anymore…'_ She tightly closes her eyes, 'but I have to do my paper works.' She strongly thought. Soon she leaves the Matsutake Mansion.

The wind outside grows colder each day; autumn season is about to end. The humid autumn's wetness creases as winter comes to its season. Winter is the season of bitterness… it is where Hitsugaya lives in right now.

"Toushirou-chan!" the sky-blue haired girl embraces Hitsugaya from the back.

Hitsugaya didn't move a bit; he simply greeted Aotsuki with a "Konnichiwa…"

"Toushirou-chan, please call me Kurenai-chan! Nee, let's have a nice snack at Aizawa Teashop!" she drags Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya lets Aotsuki drag him while his face shows frowns. 'Is there a way to…'

"Ah! Konnichiwa, Midori-channn! How's Matsutake-kun???" she gleefully greets the sorrowful emerald-eyed captain.

Kunogi slightly startled when she heard Aotsuki's voice. She noticed Aotsuki's arms wrapped around Hitsugaya's arm. She fakes smiles the two then goes to her office without a word off her mouth.

"Ehhh… what a dark greeting… Anyway, let's go Toushirou-chann!"

* * *

Gomen for the super long wait. Well, I have nothing much to say. Oh, the chapter title means "good bye". Next will be about... kyodai. OTANOSHIMI NI!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Kyodai

…Peaceful Green Love…

Chapter 16: Kyodai

'_There must be a way!'_

Aizawa Teahouse…

"Nee Toushirou-chan… I want you to speak this time." Begged Aotsuki.

"Eh?" responded Hitsugaya.

"It's not "eh?" but talk! I want to know about you." Aotsuki neatly lays her chin over her hands while her elbows stands stable on the wooden table.

"Well, I have nothing much to tell…" muttered Hitsugaya.

"There are! I want to know what kind of food do you like… what color is your favorite… how was your childhood… like that!" she exclaimed.

"Eh… Well, I like watermelon." He told Aotsuki; it was unlike of him. The proud 10th division captain usually doesn't open himself to conversations relating to his personal information especially to souls he considers as co-workers.

"Watermelons… So you like summer." She smiled.

"No, I hate summer." He said in a monotone.

"Really? Oh... you have the ice zanpaktou so you prefer winter." She looks at Hitsugaya with eager to obtain more of his personal information.

"Yeah…" he barely speaks. He avoids speaking but Aotsuki forces him to speak. Aotsuki continuously asks questions since Hitsugaya won't bring up a topic to talk about.

5th division office…

Kunogi opens the door. To her surprise… Rokuda is doing her paper works in her desk.

Rokuda drops her brush, "Midori…" she whispered.

"Mu-Murasaki-chan… why are you doing my paper works?" she spoke like she hesitated.

Silence takes the whole scenery, Kunogi remained standing at the doorway. Rokuda motionlessly sits at the chair while the brush she was using a while ago rolls down to the floor.

"Midori… please come back here." Said Rokuda in a calm state. Then suddenly, she springs up from the chair. "I won't let that Aotsuki ruin everyone's life! I'm looking for a way to remove the seal!" she exclaimed with desperateness.

"Murasaki-chan…" a drop of tear falls off her right eye. "Arigatou Murasaki-chan… I never consider any other than you as my sister… even we're really cousins." She dashes towards Rokuda to accept her warming embrace.

As Kunogi sobs at Rokuda, Rokuda lightly pats her back. "Are you sure your older than me? If we're sisters, I'm more fit to be the elder."

"Aho (idiot) Murasaki-chan… I'm older than you. It's obvious that I'm the older sister. But you act more like my older sister…" Kunogi stops crying, in fact, she starts to smile even some tears are trickling down her cheeks.

"Midori, finish up the paper works now." The heartwarming sibling-love atmosphere vanished as Rokuda reverts back to her cool state.

"Paper works… Murasaki-chan… help me finish them! Then after work, let's make a cake!" she begged Rokuda.

"Cake? I want your special mixed berry short cake." Rokuda stiffly smiled.

"Then let's start!" the two captains work side-by-side in the desk to finish the remaining work. Within 30 minutes, they are able to finish the work. As soon as the last paper is signed, the two captains rush to the kitchen to start baking their special mixed berry short cake.

"Midori, I will find out how to remove the seal. You continue to act as if your marring Matsutake. I will find it within these 2 weeks. As long as we get the way to remove it, Aotsuki has no chance to win anymore." Said Rokuda, her deep violet eyes reflect the flames from the oven.

Kunogi nods. "Ah! The cake is baked!" she picks up a pair of gloves and then pulls out the freshly baked cake.

"Nee Midori… it's weird."

"Weird? My cake is perfectly baked!"

"No… not the cake but YOU."

"Me? Why am I weird?"

"It's not yet time to celebrate. Momo is still in the hospital, having coma again. And Toushirou is still stuck with that Aotsuki. Above all, I haven't found out how to unseal Aotsuki's moon seal." Rokuda removes the cake off the cake tin and puts it down to the sink.

"Well, it's useless to frown anyway. Why not? I gained hope, that's why I can smile." Kunogi smiled.

The two girls smile at each other as they continue making the mixed berry cake. While adding the cream at the cake, Kunogi accidentally put cream on Rokuda's face. In revenge, Rokuda throws a teaspoonful of cream at Kunogi. The Cream fight messed the kitchen and wasted the cream, as a result, their berry cake has less cream than usual.

The night deepens; Kunogi has to go back to Matsutake mansion. She bids good night to Rokuda and leaves, her smiles fades that is changed into deep thinking frowns. _'I will have to do what I can… I can't still save Momo-chan and Toushirou-kun.'_

It is foggy the next morning when Rokuda leaves her room. The surrounds are slightly visible, maybe about 10 meters of vision. She brings her adult-like captain expression while she walks towards the 12th division building.

She knocks the 12th division office door. The door squeaks as she opens it. For a short time, her only visions are the lights of the computers. The succeeding seconds allows her to see three figures, one weird outfitted man and two female shinigamis. Soon, her visions become clear; Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu are staring at the 9th division captain.

"Oh, a guest…" Kurotsuchi said in a soft tone but then he raises his anger, "I won't accept any request from any of you!" He seems like he's pissed off from something.

"Oh, that's bad…" said a young voice. "It also means I can't ask you any requests too?"

"Of course!! I'm not in a good mood so all of you get out!!!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Don't say that… I can let you experiment Rokuda taichou…" she said in the most creepy voice Rokuda has ever heard.

Rokuda extends her vision, behind Kurotsuchi is… "A-Aotsuki Kurenai" she murmured.

"Oh really? Anything you want for exchange, dear 13th division vice-captain?" said Kurotsuchi in a sweetish voice. (is it sweet? Yuk!)

"No, I just hate disturbers… I hold her movements in captive. Her friend's life is in my palm so I could just tell her to agree so her precious friend won't die." Another of her devilish smiles glow inside the room.

"Well then… Nemu! Nemu! Take her to the specimen's prison!" Kurotsuchi ordered.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." She binds Rokuda with a special rope and takes her away without any resistance from Rokuda.

"I can't believe I obtained a great specimen! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kurotsuchi.

4th division building…

'_I didn't like anyone to protect me all of the times. I wanted to do something for them. But I thought that it was impossible. I couldn't even protect myself. Because of my helplessness, I lost everyone… No, I will lose myself.'_

'_Midori chan doesn't like Matsutake so she will just let me die instead of marrying him… Toushirou-kun… what about you? You're disappointed, right? A great captain like you won't make you happy to have a helpless girl like me…'_

"_Hinamori-san… Hinamori-san… Hinamori-san…"_

'_Whose voice is this?'_

"_Hinamori-san… please wake up. If you stay like that, you're going to loss them."_

'_Wake up? Why am I still alive? Didn't Midori-chan leave me? Wake up…'_

Slowly, Hinamori's eyes open up. Beside her is Unohana with a worried face. She sits up then wonders her eyes around the white room.

"Unohana taichou... is it you who was calling me?" she asked.

"Yes, Hinamori-san. I'm glad you're awake." replied Unohana.

"How long did I sleep"

"Two days" Unohana gives Hinamori a glass of water.

"Two days... what happened to Midori-chan and Toushirou-kun?" she lightly grips the glass of water.

"They both... they will save you at any cost, Hinamori-san. They will certainly save you and everyone." Unohana smiles to cheer up the sorrowful vice-captain.

"Midori-chan... Toushirou-kun..."

12th division building...

Rokuda's wrists are tightly bond together at her back. Following Nemu, she walks down a dark path. The metal bar prisons are almost empty; however, some prisons have poor souls locked in. The only light in the dark dungeons are torches hung in the walls.

"Kurotsuchi fuku-taichou, please release me." Rokuda demanded.

"But Mayuri-sama ordered me not to set you free." Nemu monotonously said.

"It's an order, Kurotsuchi fuku-taichou." Rokuda demanded again.

"I'm sorry, Rokuda taichou. I'm not your vice-captain so I prioritize my own captain." Nemu opens a bar prison.

"Oh well... I don't want to hurt you. Suika!" Rokuuda shouted.

From nowhere, a green tiger staff toy hits Nemu and bounces back to untie the rope from Rokuda's wrists. "Suika at your service!" it said in a proud tone.

"Thank you, Suika." Rokuda immediately hits Nemu at her stomach to loss her consciousness. As quickly as possible, she ties Nemu. "Sorry, Kurotsuchi fuku-taichou. You will have to stay here." Rokuda grabs Suika and runs at full speed towards outside of the dungeons.

_'Midori... I will definitely save you!'_

* * *

Gomen for taking me for so long to update. Kyodai means siblings. Arigatou for everyone who read this fic till the latest and double the Arigatou for those who reviewed. Just like my previous stroy (Peaceful Green Days) this fic will end in chapter 19. OTANOSHIMI NI!!!_  
_


End file.
